Bewitching Diana Cavendish
by Webdog177
Summary: Years after graduating Luna Nova and falling out of touch with Atsuko, Diana caves and buys tickets to her old friend's magic show. "Having fun Diana? Enjoy the show..." [Shameless Diakko yuri]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia

A/N: Because we all need a little Diakko yuri.

Enjoy.

0– 0 – 0

 **Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

0 – 0 – 0

Diana Cavendish was many things; alumni of Luna Nova Witch Academy, gifted spell crafter and arcane historian, proud daughter of the Cavendish family and sister to annoying little brother Daniel Cavendish – whom had just started his mandatory education at a fresh twelve years old – and not to mention intelligent and beautiful, or so everyone deemed to tell her as often as they could, and, if she could be bothered to boast, the owner of a sense of humor so dry no amount of water would ever have a hope of quenching it.

And she was also a good friend. A _great_ friend, now that she thought about it as she was currently rubbing elbows with men and women of all ages as they cheered and yelled their appreciation for the spectacle unfolding before them, up on the glittering and sparkling main stage.

For it was only because she was a good – _great_ – friend that she would have ever agreed to actually come to something like this. She was better than this. She _knew_ she was. She hadn't spent years of her childhood having this sort of thing stamped out of her by her parents and private tutors. And her years spent at Luna Nova, whether or not her classmates occasionally talked about it, their whispers behooving their mocking tones at this sort of… _spectacle._ This… debasement of true magic.

At least, that's what they always said, those same people that talk about such things. Secretly, though few would ever admit to it, they all quite enjoyed it. Diana could tell from word of mouth that even though the more influential circles of magical society didn't 'approve' of it, they took it with a glib, almost sardonic acceptance. And if the movers and shakers of magic accepted it, well, surely it _must_ be good!

Even so, she would rather metamorphose herself into a live rooster before admitting that she was attending a _magic show_ with her friends.

She would rather consume the most powerful poison she could brew before admitting that she had actually offered to buy her friends' tickets to said show.

Essentially, Diana Cavendish would rather swallow a mouthful of razorblades coated in salt before admitting – to anyone – that she was here to actually see Atsuko Kagari in person.

 _The_ Atsuko Kagari.

To everyone else, her fans and the regular Joe off the street, she was the amazing Shiny Rider; a name the young woman had taken on as a callback to Shiny Chariot, her often-mentioned mentor and teacher.

To everyone else, Atsuko Kagara was an idol. An amazing witch whose passion for showmanship and magic thrilled magical and non-magical alike. Children shrieked aloud, pointing with trembling hands whenever she walked down the street, calling out 'Mama! Look! It's Shiny Rider! It's Shiny Rider! It's really her!' And, naturally, she would always stop when that happened, grinning so wide her lips would threaten to fall right off her face, and perform a spell right then and there, in front of everyone, to the cackling delight of the child and the chagrined bemusement of their parents who stood not far away, shaking their heads in exasperation.

But, when Atsuko Kagari flipped her cape and wiggled her fingers and bright green fireworks exploded from the tips of her nails and their children clapped with glee, even their parents had a glint of amusement in their eyes.

To the world, she was a bright star in the dark purplish blue twilight of magic, shining brightly right beside the world's ever growing hunger for both technology _and_ magic.

To Diana, however, she was just 'Akko'. Or, at least, she used to be. That was a long time ago. Back when they were still classmates at Luna Nova and Akko was a Nobody – not even a drop of magical heredity in her veins and barely the skill to back up her bold words of being 'just like Shiny Chariot'.

Diana could still hear Akko's crisp, determined voice even now, years later, as if she had heard it yesterday.

How long had it actually been, Diana wondered, since she had heard… even _seen_ Atsuko Kagari? Five, seven, ten years? Too long, really. She had often wondered, since graduating and leaving Luna Nova in a blaze of awards and recognition befitting a Cavendish, what had become of Akko. Of course, with the girl's meteoric rise to stardom soon after it was obvious what she had chosen to do with her life, but one's profession hardly told how one _lived_. It simply showed what they _did_.

So, in essence, Diana simply had no idea what Akko had been doing with herself all these years since school. How had her life been? Had she been eating well? Had she been keeping busy – keeping fit, as she had done during school in an effort to reach her mentor on some level. Had she made new friends? Kept up with her old ones? Was she enjoying her life now, doing what she had always wanted to do with her life?

Was she happy?

All these questions often buzzed around in Diana's head like an overly curious hummingbird, flitting this way and that, sucking at the stamens of Diana's thoughts randomly. She would ponder this for a few moments before shaking her head, shooing the little thing away.

Of course she was happy. You could see that, plain as day, on her face. She was always on television, in magazines and newspapers, pleased as punch, raving about her next appearance like it was the greatest thing in the world. Diana only glanced at those interviews out of habit; a simply cursory look because _hey, look, it's an old classmate_ , and not _hey, look, it's the girl I lost my virginity to._

No… 'lost' was not the right word. Lost implies that something was missed, that you would eventually want it back. A watch, a wallet or keys were 'lost'. You would petition to your friends and neighbors if they had seen anything, in the hopes of getting said watch or wallet or keys back someday. If not, big deal, those things were easily replaceable.

Diana would never admit, at least aloud to her friends and family, that she 'lost' her virginity to her old classmate at Luna Nova when she was a teenager. Not only did she not miss it – for it had been willingly given – but she also had no regrets about her decisions. It had been worth it at the time, and she still firmly believed, years later, that it had been special.

It had been worth it, even if she and Akko hadn't spoken after leaving Luna Nova.

But that all had absolutely no bearing on why Diana only paid obligatory attention to any information regarding Atsuko Kagari whenever she happened across it. And it had nothing to do with why she had offered to pay for hers and her friends' tickets to Akko's show. Most certainly not.

She was Diana Cavendish, and she resolutely refused to admit that she missed Atsuko Kagari. She was simply curious about what all the buzz was about, and to see how Akko had improved over the years in terms of her magic. Her friends could attest to that, even though they had hesitantly – but ultimately accepted – taken the extra tickets Diana had purchased in addition to her own to go with her.

She was certainly _not_ here at the woman's very own magic show, dressed in a pretty but still casual blouse and knee-length skirt, her makeup carefully and meticulously applied to accentuate her best features – namely her lips and high cheekbones – and her hair piled high in a glossy, but still loose style that was a mix of 'laid-back' as well as 'popular'. It was a style that the slightly younger, though still professional, women sported when wanting to get noticed in public.

She was certainly _not_ here in hopes that Atsuko Kagari would take notice of her in the crowd, surrounded by hundreds – no, thousands – of other guests, and look directly at her in the middle of her performance, and wink a single crimson eye at her.

She was most certainly _not_ here, her friends clapping politely at her sides and surrounded by cheering and adoring fans, watching as the lights dimmed and the crowd roared even louder and then slowly quieted, waiting for when would finally Akko take the stage, Shiny Rod clasped in her fingers and her trademark grin on her face. It was what everyone _else_ was here for.

Not Diana.

 _"Do you all believe in magic?"_

Diana felt a familiar thrill rip through her as a voice – an oh-so-familiar voice echoed through the audience, seemingly coming from right beside her. She knew it hadn't, of course, but the spell was effective nonetheless, as a little girl to the right of Diana gasped, her hands clasped over her mouth, eyes wide as she looked around.

Diana smothered a smile. She had forgotten how susceptible children were to parlor tricks like this… especially those who were not raised around magic, as she had been.

 _"Did you know,"_ the voice came again, this time from her other side. The little girl jumped again, and Diana rolled her eyes, her smirk growing. _"That magic is all around you? It's in the air you breathe, on the ground you walk, in the water you drink and the food you eat… It's everywhere. Even inside of you."_

 _"Magic comes from your heart. It's a part of you; each one of you. And if you believe enough, you can do anything. You can accomplish… anything."_

The lights dimmed further, the only light coming from small, iridescent points on the stage. Diana recognized them as conjured fireflies, and she secretly approved of the subtle use of the spell to create them. It was all very atmospheric, and she marveled at how Akko, the klutz who could never even get metamorphic magic right, finally managed to be able to create hundreds, even thousands of magical fireflies.

She had grown by leaps and bounds, it seemed. Diana's curiosity was now piqued, and she was interested to see how else the girl who had once been her – what _had_ she been, anyway? Classmate? Friend? Lover? _–_ had improved. What skills she had polished, and how she had grown in the years since then.

Suddenly, inexplicably, at that point all Diana wanted was to see Akko there, on the stage. She didn't _just_ want to hear her voice, a breathless, disembodied whisper in her ears as she stood there, sweat pooling at the small of her back in the swell of the crowd. She wanted to _see_ her, to take the woman in with her own two eyes, to see how she walked, how she moved and how she dressed, how she smiled.

Seeing her on occasion on the television, or the paper or posters on the city streets weren't enough for Diana. Not now; not when she was so close to _actually_ seeing her. With the idea that Akko was far away, either on tour or well enough on the other side of the country, Diana could put her out of her mind, concentrating on her own work and her own life. She could ignore the feeling, deep down inside her gut, gnawing at her insides like a living thing, that she and Diana were in fact _not_ a thing. They _weren't_ together. And they _hadn't_ seen each other in ten years.

No, catching a mere glance at the likeness of Shiny Rider form out of the corner of her eye; whether it was a magazine article in a coffee shop while Diana sipped at her steam cup of Earl Grey tea in the mid-morning, or in an doll – _It's an action figure! She could almost hear Akko stamp her foot indignantly at that –_ clutched in the stubby fingers of some child as they waved it around, just wasn't enough. Not nearly.

Which was why, quite unexpectedly, when Akko's lithe form finally appeared on the stage in a bright flash of light and a pop of magic, Diana felt her heart leap into her throat in excitement. It wasn't a feeling she felt often, and a rush of adrenaline washed through her as the crown roared and clapped their hands, filling them with a burst of energy that seemed like a kind of magic all its own. Though, that was impossible, since Diana would have recognized if she had been bewitched. She would have known, and been able to dispel the enchantment faster than she could blink.

No, this was something else. Something… physical. A different, but still obvious reaction that made her want to just and cheer along with everyone else in the audience. To clap her hands together and holler and grin even wider and louder than the awestruck girl to her right, who looked to have tears in her eyes by this point.

But, she was Diana Cavendish. Not some six or seven year old girl with a doll – sorry, _action figure_ – clutched to her small form. She was _Diana Cavendish_! She was above all of that. She could stifle her odd, though not entirely unpleasant, urge to clap and cheer and simply stand there, enjoying the show as it unfolded.

Atsuko Kagari had certainly grown up, Diana noted once the flash died down and the girl's silhouette filled in with sharp shades of orange, purples and greens. On anyone else, such a haphazard assortment of colors would have seemed gaudy – even grotesque, but on Akko, who seemed to always be full of good cheer and an easy grin, the kaleidoscope seemed to work for her. Her top was loose; comfortable-looking and practical for spellcasting, a far cry from the regulation uniform shirts from their Luna Nova days. Her trousers were flowy and large, cinched at her waist attractively before sweeping over her hips and down her legs to her ankles, flaring out over her boots, which looked both worn and comfortable.

But it was the woman's face that drew Diana's attention like a starving man eyeing his first meal in days. She was older, true, but the youthfulness that Akko always had remained, her soft features only enhanced by a subtle maturity. Her eyes, once large, wide and a fiery scarlet shade matching her oftentimes equally eccentric personality, were still a dark crimson, but sparkled with the intelligence and experience of life. Her hair, still as long and brown as always, flowed freely, like strands of spun dirty copper from underneath her witch's hat, fanning out around her as she twirled merrily around the stage.

And, in her hands, was the famous Shiny Rod. Once belonged to the once-famous Shiny Chariot and handed down to Shiny Rider, a focus for the woman's magical power and ability. The staff was nearly as famous and the woman herself was, with more mystery behind it than a thousand witches. No one, not even Diana, _really_ knew the extent of the artifact's power, and she expected Akko was a little less in the dark about it than she was. But that didn't stop Akko from using it – nothing stopped Akko when she knew what she really wanted.

Nothing, it would seem.

Diana watched as Akko pranced about on stage, spinning on her heels and kicking her legs like she was less a witch and more of a dancer. Diana would have been inclined to believe it if she hadn't flicked Shiny Ron along with her, spraying glittering shards of ephemeral emeralds as she danced, much to the delight of the crowd. After all, Akko had always been more than a little of a show-off, even when she had nothing substantial to _show_. It never once stopped her. And now that she had the skills and the experience to back it up, Diana had to admit that the entire effect was enchanting.

After a moment Akko paused, gently twirling the Shiny Rod between her fingers like a ribbon dancer. Her eyes swept over the crowd slowly, leisurely, taking in the different people that had come to see her. With each person she took in her smile seemed to grow more and more pronounced until it seemed nearly ready to leap right off her face.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight," she announced happily. "Each and every one of you is very special to me – to each other – and I hope that by the end of the show, everyone has something to take away from here. Even if it's a simply hop in your step. Because, really, that's all I want. To use magic to make people happy." And then, her smile turning cheeky – Diana felt her stomach churn at the familiar expression on her old friend's face – ,she whipped the staff in her hands up towards the sky and called out, "And that's why I love magic!"

A crack of sparks and a gust of wind, and the thousands of fireflies hovering around her began to move as one, swirling around each other, dancing with each other and zipping into the audience, moving to and fro between clapping men and women, cheering and laughing children, and a properly chagrined Diana Cavendish.

Then, to Diana's surprise, one of the fireflies flew straight towards her. Blinking, Diana had the impulse to dispel the enchantment, but thought better of it. She knew they were benign – not all that dangerous – and more of a gimmick than anything, but that didn't stop her from jerking slightly when the rogue firefly sunk into her body, leaving a faint glow and lingering warmth in her front blouse pocket. Curious, she reaching up to withdraw the only thing she knew she had in it.

It was her ticket to the show. Already stamped and dated, it was little use to her now and, doing her best to ignore the cheers and clapping around her, she flipped the piece of paper over—

and felt her heart leap into her throat.

There, in faintly glowing letters, was a message for her:

 _Having fun, Diana?_

 _If you want to catch up later, ditch your friends and come to dressing room C. Can't wait to see you._

 _Enjoy the show_

 _Akko_

 _xox_

The words shimmered as she re-read the note, and then, when the magic was used up, the light faded and the ticket cooled, becoming plain paper.

That… was actually a neat trick. She would have to remember that.

 _Damn it,_ Diana cursed to herself. She hadn't really intended Akko to know she was here tonight. She had sort of secretly hoped she would… but hadn't seriously planned on it. Clearly, she had underestimated her old friend. And now that she knew Diana was here, at her show, and had the chance to meet again after ten years of not seeing each other, or even speaking… Diana had no idea what to do.

She could ignore the message. Diana could very well shove the ticket back into her pocket, pretend she hadn't seen anything, and just enjoy the remainder of the show with everyone else. She could leave with her friends when the show was over, and that would be that. She knew Akko wouldn't follow her, or pester her. She wasn't that kind of a girl; never had been. She was assertive, borderline aggressive in some ways, but she never forced anyone to do anything. Diana knew she could walk away, and never see Akko again.

But did she want that?

Of course, she could accept the invitation. But if she did… what would happen? Akko wanted to 'catch up'… what did that even mean? Would they sit around and drink tea, eat a cookie and talk about the past ten years apart? That's what most people did when they 'caught up' after so long.

But Diana knew, instinctively and from personal experience, that Atsuko Kagari was not most people.

 _Double damn it._

And then, as if it was meant to be, Diana looked up at the stage. Her eyes traced the floor to Akko's boots, and then up her legs to her hips, her waist and bust, her narrow shoulders as she danced around, waving her arms as she cast spell after spell. Her neck had always been pale and slender, and Diana shivered as she felt an all-too-familiar memory of her lips and tongue tasting the sensitive skin of Akko's throat. With effort, Diana finally made it up to her face, and then froze.

She was looking at her. Akko was staring directly at Diana out of a crowd of a thousand or more people. And then she winked.

 _Triple damn it!_

0– 0 – 0

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Got quite a big response on the first chapter, so I made the second a priority. I have a feeling the third will be up in a couple days if the response keeps coming back this positive.

I got a couple mentions on the wordiness of the first chapter, and I admit I was reading a bit of Stephen King's 'It' while writing it. That would account for the wordiness, and I guarantee the rest won't be like that. Though, it was an interesting way to start things off. Also, to those that asked; yes, this would count as a continuation/sequel to my 'other' Diakko smutfic I wrote way back when. If you recall reading that, good for you, and I hope you enjoy this new one. If not, don't worry - its not required to know what's going on here and now, just a bit of background during Diana and Akko's school days.

And here we have Chapter 2.

Enjoy.

0 – 0 – 0

 **Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

0 – 0 – 0

Diana had been backstage at a number of theaters and auditoriums in her life; either as an attendee or a handful of times she had spoken at a magical convention, or even at one or two dinners hosted by the Cavendish family. But those time she had been calm, cool, and collected; she had known what to expect and acted accordingly.

This was not one of those times.

For one thing, she was a _guest_. And not just any guest, but an attendee without any real reason to go backstage other than because she had been asked to come. The ticket clutched in her hand – which had lit up with a new note to give to the stagehand who had been standing outside a door marked 'private', signed by Atsuko Kagari no less – was living proof of that. Still, Diana had to admit there was always something about the backstage of a theater that always seemed lively to her.

She was led by the same stagehand she had shown Akko's note to and passed a doorway, she knew, to the stage itself. She caught glimpses of ladders and ropes and metal weights, a handful of men and women moving about the stage, cleaning up with brooms and wheeling lights around. As Diana paused to watch the bustle, she felt the sensation that she felt every time she stepped into a theater: that she was inside a giant clock, the workings of which moving all around her.

The stagehand continued to lead her down a passageway and stopped at a metallic staircase, and he paused to let three others go by. They wore hats and carried cables, ropes and bundles of dark fabric. They looked tired, but nodded cheerfully to her as Diana smiled politely at them. Once they had moved on, Diana blinked and moved to catch up to her guide, finally arriving in front of a door, the letter 'C' written in large, stylistic brass on its front.

Underneath the letter was the name 'Atsuko Kagari', printed on a piece of white paper.

Suddenly, the idea that Diana had actually gone ahead and left her friends to return home by themselves and take Akko up on her offer to catch up seemed a poor idea. A very poor idea… and Diana Cavendish didn't do poor ideas. She had no idea what to say to Akko when she saw her. Could she even _manage_ small talk? ' _Hi? How's the weather? How have you been these past ten years? Sorry I haven't called or anything, but I've been busy avoiding you because I wasn't sure I'd be able to look you in the eye after…'_

No. She couldn't do this. She turned to leave. But, too late, the stagehand had already knocked on the door and opened it, gesturing for Diana to follow him inside.

Damn it. Nothing for it now.

It was all quite anticlimactic, Diana realized, as she entered to find Akko seated at the makeup counter on the far side of the dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror. She half-turned to reply – to the stagehand's knock Diana guessed – but jumped to her feet as Diana entered, her familiar, yet also half-forgotten smile stretching across her face.

"I was wondering if you'd actually come," she greeted Diana when the stagehand had left without a word. There was still a hint of the performance in her voice; her natural showmanship coming out in her tone and rhythm. "I actually debated on sending the firefly to you, because, you know, it's been so long and all. But," her smile widened, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Wow – Here you are! Diana Cavendish, in the flesh!"

"Akko," Diana replied, taking a moment to look around the dressing room. Akko had leaned back against the makeup table quite comfortably – it was cluttered with jars of assorted creams and sticks of stage makeup, a deck of playing cards and bottles of water – her legs crossed at the ankle and her arms folded. She was still in costume, and now that Diana was near enough to notice, her makeup was still tastefully caked on; her face powdered and lips a bright red, her lashes and eyelids dark with mascara. It was odd, Diana noted, that Akko used real makeup instead of magic, but she realized that part of Akko had always been non-magical, and Diana had always liked that about her. She let her eyes wander down Akko's costume, lingering for a moment on her bare ankles underneath the flare of her pants, and then looked away.

"It's good to see you," she finally said, softly.

"It's great to see you, too." Akko replied simply. There were a few moments of silence, during which Diana could do little but fidget underneath her old friend's gaze, before it was finally broken. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"I did," Diana said truthfully.

"Really?" Akko chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd like this kind of thing. What was it that the old fogeys call it? A 'debasement of true magic'?"

Cringing in shame at the idea that she herself had once called it that, and in turn could be labeled as an 'old fogey', Diana deflected, "You were very impressive tonight."

"Well then, tell me what you liked best."

Diana hesitated. "I liked the fireflies," she said at last. "a simple spell, but used to great effect. They were very modular and even I was surprised at some of the ways you utilized them. And… well, I liked your costume." She stumbled, and her shame convalesced into a warm blush that began in her ears. "It's very… 'you'."

Akko laughed at that, shaking her head. "I'm glad you like it. But, as you said, it's a costume. And it's a costume I need to change out of. Do you mind waiting?"

"I don't." Diana said, and took a seat at the couch in the center of the room as Akko went to work. She smeared her cheeks with a small dab of cream, and then took a wet cloth to them. She worked quickly and carefully, but distractedly; and as she rubbed at her face she held Diana's gaze in the mirror. Diana shifted under her unblinking crimson eyes, unable to focus on anything in the room except her old friend.

"That's a nice outfit," Akko said approvingly, and then giggled, "It's very… 'you'." When Diana didn't answer, just broke eye contact to look around the room, Akko continued, "So what are you doing with yourself these days?"

"I work on contract with Luna Nova as a historian," Diana replied dutifully. At Akko's semi-interested 'hmm', she cleared her throat. "I'm also a freelance spell crafter."

"A spell crafter?" Akko laughed, as though the idea of Diana making spells was amusing. Perhaps it was. She could admit that. After all, out of the many career paths Diana had considered in her youth, she never would have thought she would be working for herself; for her own life, and not her family. As it was, her family still didn't approve of her job. But she did, and that was what was important.

After a moment, Akko's laughter subsided and she turned slightly towards Diana, "What was the weirdest spell you've ever made?"

Diana considered the question for a moment, and finally sighed, "I… actually don't think you want to hear it."

Akko sniggered; opening one of her eyes wide and leaned close to the mirror to remove a stubborn smudge of eyeliner – her mouth stretching wide in a grin and her mouth misting against the mirror. For a second, Diana believed Akko might have forgotten about her, and she went back to studying the woman the girl she knew grew into. The skin of her face and throat that had emerged from its mask of powder and foundation – the same color of fresh cream, Diana noted, but darkened slightly to a rosy color at her nose and cheeks – and even, at the edge of her lip, a small freckle almost as dark as her hair. I hadn't noticed the existence of freckles when we were teenagers. It must have appeared as she grew out of adolescence, as some similar marks disappear when you age. But now, I found the mark wonderfully and inexplicably adorable.

"Okay, _now_ you have my attention." Akko said, leaning back and wiping her breath from the glass. She turned fully and winked at me. "Go on, tell me the spell." Her voice had all but shed the professionalism and polish from her performance, leaving the teasing tilt Diana recalled from their school.

It was that, and that alone, that gave Diana the courage to actually spill the beans. "It was… well, it was a magical aphrodisiac."

If Diana had expected Akko to be shocked, or appalled, then she was disappointed. The woman simply grinned a little wider, her teeth showing, and her eyebrows rose delicately until she murmured, "And? Did it work?"

Diana sent a flat stare at her, as if to say _look who it is you're talking to_ , and then scoffed, folding her arms below her chest. "The client paid me well for my services. I don't disappoint."

"Oh, I know you don't." Akko said softly. Diana blinked and stared straight at her, wondering if she heard what she thought she had heard in the woman's tone. Akko's grin was her only answer, and then she rose and ran her fingers through her hair. "I better change," she said suddenly. "Don't want the dress to wrinkle or anything."

"R-right," Diana muttered. She made to stand, but Akko stopped her with a hand.

"You don't have to leave. I'll just be a minute. Stay?"

Sitting back down, Diana nodded and watched as Akko disappeared behind a screen – presumably to change in relative privacy. As it was, being this close to Akko, especially an Akko with less than optimal clothing, Diana could do little but sit there in anxious silence as the sounds of clothing moving over skin reached her ears.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Diana listened; she listened to the rustle of Akko's pants sliding down her legs, and the soft pops of her shirt's buttons slipping through their respective holes. The soft sound of fabric falling to the floor came the same exact time her stomach dropped to her feet, and Diana felt herself swallow heavily, willing herself to stay perfectly still. God only knew that if she moved an inch, Akko would be listening as well.

 _Damn it_. Had Diana always been this nervous around Akko? No, this was a new feeling. New… but definitely not undesired.

A minute later Akko reappeared, dressed in a pink camisole and jean shorts. She was barefoot, and Diana had to fight to keep her eyes higher than Akko's chest as the woman settled against the makeup counter, crossing her legs and leaning back leisurely.

"So… I have a question for you." Diana finally said, averting her eyes altogether by dropping her gaze to the carpeted floor.

"Oh? Well, shoot." She heard Akko reply.

"Did you ever…" She paused, hesitating. Well, when would she ever get the chance to ask her again? Another ten years? She may as well ask. "Did you ever regret… what we did?"

She didn't need to explain. She was sure Akko knew what she was talking about.

And sure enough, Akko did. "Never," was the simply reply; succinct and sincere. There was silence for a long moment, and then Akko smiled, embarrassed. "Actually, to this day it is one of my best memories as a teenager."

That… actually surprised Diana. And it pleased her, knowing Akko's thoughts on it. "Really?"

"Of course," she replied airily, as if such a thing was obvious. Diana shifted on the couch, and she felt the tell-tale warmth of a blush prickle at her ears.

"And now," Akko declared. "I have a question for _you_."

Diana looked up, "Oh? What is it?"

Akko's gaze slid away from Diana, and for the first time since she walked into her dressing room, she noticed that her friend seemed… shy? "Why did you come here?"

Blinking, Diana tilted her head to the side. "Here… to the show?"

Akko shook her head, "No. I mean, why did you come here? To see me after the show."

"You told me to."

"No, I said that if you wanted to catch up to come see me. You could have ignored my note and left. I was actually expecting you to. I was legitimately surprised when the door opened and you walked in." She shrugged. "I just… was curious why."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a little put out by Akko's surprise that she would actually _want_ to see her. "You're my friend," she finally said softly, looking back up to Akko. "Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"Am I?" Akko asked, her gaze never wavering from Diana's. "Am I your friend, Diana?"

Diana opened her mouth to answer, but paused. _Was_ she still Akko's friend? She had not seen or talked to her in ten years, and not only because they weren't often in the same city. Diana _could_ have found ways to get into contact with Akko. There were telephones, the internet was becoming more and more easy to use with magic… and, hell, there was even magical methods of communication Diana was sure Akko could use.

But still, she never once tried to contact her. Why?

Was the afraid? Nervous to try and reach out to her after they graduated?

Of course she was, but that didn't mean she didn't think back to every day in school and remember Atsuko Kagari as her good friend.

"Of course I am, Akko."

"Because I have always thought of you as more than a friend." Akko said almost immediately, catching Diana off guard. Then, as if anticipating that Diana would speak, she continued, "Well, I mean at first you were a friend. But then… well," she chuckled. "After what we did, I don't think we were ever _just_ friends."

She fixed Diana with a level stare, her crimson eyes burning into Diana's cerulean with a sudden emotion Diana couldn't quite pick up on. "And ever since then, you're all I could think about nearly every day for ten years."

And there it was, Diana realized. There wasn't any stopping it now. The ball was rolling. It was obvious that the woman before her wanted something from her, and she was going to get it. Akko had never been a particularly clever girl, or one that hid things form others, always choosing to rush headlong into things before thinking them out. And for the most part, it just seemed to work out for her. And this time, Diana had walked straight into her trap.

Willingly, mind you. All-too-willingly. And now she didn't have any choice but to follow through.

Not that she didn't want to, of course.

However, just because Diana was willing didn't mean she wasn't going to make it easy for her. Slowly standing, Diana arched an eyebrow at Akko, watching as her expression grew more and more curious and glinting with intent.

An old, almost forgotten feeling of arousal burned deep within Diana as she squared off with Akko in the dressing room. Two words left her mouth like a challenge.

"Prove it."

Akko's bemusement made itself clear on her face, but realization dawned on her as Diana folded her arms beneath her bust, a tiny, secret smile spreading on her face. She casually slid her eyes down Akko's curves with intent to burn.

"My 'friend' would never look at me like you are looking at me right now," she said softly. Diana shook her head, adamant.

" _Prove_ _it_."

Akko picked up on the game Diana was playing. The grin on her face returned – all teeth. Diana wanted action, not just words. Her lips twitched upwards in excitement as a faint blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"Alright."

Eyes never leaving Diana's, Akko slowly leaned back on the counter. The grin still curled on her lips, her lithe fingers moved down to her shorts, unlashing the thin belt that girded her waist. In slow, exaggerated movements she removed the belt from its loops, holding it in the air after its release. She let go of the belt, allowing the buckle to clatter against the counter behind her. Her fingers moved on, grasping at the short's button.

She eased the brass though its opening before unzipping slowly, watching as Diana's eyes fixated on her navel. The reveal took several seconds before the zipper finally crossed its last tooth. She allowed the petals of her shorts to lilt, giving Diana the first tantalizing view of her striped panties. Blue and white.

Then, getting slightly impatient herself, her thumbs hooked on the inside of her shorts. Slowly and steadily, Akko slid them down her smooth legs. Every tantalizing second passed as an eternity to Diana as more skin revealed itself like the lazy unwrapping of a Christmas present. From her succulent thighs to her kneecaps, Akko slid, allowing Diana a short peak at her cleavage as she bent over.

Her shorts finally fell, pooling around her ankles.

She stepped out of them, shifting her thighs as goosebumps formed on her skin. Embarrassment began to form as she stood there half-naked, but she visibly repressed it. Diana began to make her way over, satisfied with the performance, but Akko stopped her with a shake of her head, nestling her rear end against the edge of the counter.

Diana frowned; she had gotten all the evidence she needed… but it seemed Akko wanted to give her more.

She struggled against her composure as Akko proceeded to give her a show. Never in a million years did Diana dream Akko would do anything like this, but at this moment she couldn't care less. It had been so long – _so long_ – since she'd done something like this, and she wasn't about to let it stop now.

Akko's cheeks a constant shade of pink, she bit her lip, leaning back, one hand supporting herself on the table, the other running through her burnt coppery hair. There her fingers slowly traversed her cheek before sliding down the creamy expanse of her throat, the soft fullness of her chest and the tightness of her navel beneath her camisole. With a determined gaze making sure Diana was still transfixed, her fingers slowly slipped beneath her panties.

"Enjoy the show, Diana…"

 _Quadruple damn it._

0 – 0 – 0

 **To be continued...**

Anyone else humming the song, 'I put a spell on you...'?

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Arrrg. Sexual content off the port bow. Bring a towel and a compass in case you get lost.

 _"I put a spell on you... and now your mine..._

 _You can't stop the things I do... I ain't lying..."_

Enjoy.

0 – 0 – 0

 **Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

0 – 0 – 0

" _Ahh…_ "

Diana stared as Akko squirmed beneath her own touch, her whimpers the only noises in the dressing room save for her own heavy breathing. Diana could see the outlines of her fingers through her panties as they slowly rubbed against her skin beneath the thin material. Her hand moved in long undulations as she touched herself, a noticeable saturation of wet heat beginning to seep through her fingertips and her blush darkening as embarrassment fought with want for control. But it was far too late for shame now.

For either of them.

As Akko writhed and moved against the countertop, Diana watched her, thirstily drinking in every single move, and it didn't take long for the small, almost teasing movements to grow a little faster, the stimulation of Akko's outer folds already starting to glisten with proof of her obvious arousal.

This certainly hadn't been what Diana expected when she agreed to go see Atsuko Kagari; either in in person at her show, or 'catching up' with her afterwards. But as she licked her lips and clenched her hands at her sides, Diana knew she'd by lying to herself if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

Akko's pleasure seemed to progress deeper as she slipped a single finger inside herself. She whimpered softly as her finger curled and dug with intent. Her palm arched, tenting her panties as she brushed the base of her hand against her mound, and she visibly shivered at the touch. Diana swallowed, knowing precisely why Akko was showing her this:

She wanted Diana to do this to her. Akko was showing Diana exactly where and how to touch her… just in case she had forgotten in those ten long years.

Another soft whimper cracked through the tense atmosphere around them, and Akko's breaths grew in a steady cadence, light sheen of sweat starting to pool around her neck and shoulders, and soon Diana could see the evidence of her ministrations began to leak from her panties in clear rivulets, dripping down the inside of her smooth thighs.

"Dian— _aahh…_ "

Diana made to step towards her as her name was called, but stopped herself. _No. Not yet_. It was too soon, and Akko was still intending on proving something to her. Instead, Diana watched her, taking in her every move. It was more difficult than ever before to keep her composure and not revert to a slack-jawed, wide-eyed expression of awe at the creature before her, but it took all of Diana's pride and training from childhood to keep from doing so. She compromised by digging her fingernails into her palms in sync with each time Akko ground her fingers inside herself.

But God _Damn_ … it was a close thing.

Soon, it was obvious the woman's pleasure was beginning to peak as she reached behind her, clenching her hand on the edge of the counter, her eyes squeezing shut. Her back arched, and a long keen escaped her throat like the air out of a balloon.

Diana always secretly thought that Akko was a thing of beauty, and that idea cemented itself in her mind as she witnessed the woman's arousal began to finally take hold of her entire being. The moisture from her center slid down from her thighs to the inside of her legs, and started dripping on the carpeted floor. Diana herself grew warmer just watching her, an almost unbearable ache in her belly she hadn't felt in a very long time making itself known. It wouldn't be long now until her self-control would leave her, and as her moans grew louder, it was clear how her own self-control had already left Akko.

Diana knew Akko wanted her as much as she herself did. She could tell from the way her body writhed and twisted against the counter, her modest breasts – braless, but still covered by her thin camisole – peaking at her small nipples, her bare waist begging for her touch, her pale, smooth legs deliciously creamy.

She was just as attracted to Akko as she had been all those years ago, and the idea that Akko would be here, now, masturbating for _her_ to see was never something that would have ever crossed her mind – even those times Diana found herself, desperately alone and wanting as she touched herself, thinking about half-forgotten kisses from her first ever lover. And as she stood there, listening to Akko's increasingly heated moans mixed sporadically with the soft calling of her name, Diana had half a mind to start pleasuring herself as well.

Instead, she began to unbutton her blouse, one button at a time, as her eyes drank in the soft edges of Akko's body, and the sight of her hand working beneath her panties.

"Oh, Diana," Akko groaned as her eyes squeezed shut, her body arching languidly when she hit a particularly sensitive point. "I want you inside me, Diana. Your fingers… your tongue… everything."

It was then that Diana found she couldn't wait anymore. She moved over to Akko in three quick strides, dropping her shirt along the way atop of the already abandoned shorts. She leaned close and murmured into Akko's ear,

"Almost."

Akko's eyes snapped open, confusion and lust bleeding into her reaction, but Diana only smiled, hovering barely an inch away. Before Akko could even respond, Diana tilted her head and captured her lips in a deep, possessive kiss. She reached around, grabbing the hand that gripped the countertop, and directed it behind her neck.

" _Yes_ …" Akko hissed, leaning into the kiss with a slow, almost desperate passion, obviously smothering the lust that bubbled just beneath her skin in favor of their first kiss after nearly a decade.

Diana continued the kiss, moving her hand down at the same time to cup Akko's outside of her panties, guiding her thrusts with a renewed energy. Akko whimpered helplessly when Diana left Akko's hand behind her neck, moving around her front to squeeze her breast through her camisole. A low rumble leaked through Diana's throat as she eagerly felt its modest perkiness. After a moment she withdrew from Akko's lips, letting the unrestrained moans and whines puff against her ear as she assisted Akko with her pleasure.

Akko's body began to stiffen as she writhed between Diana and the countertop. She couldn't manage any words of protest as Diana smothered her jawline and throat with soft kisses, her nose trailing along her skin to inhale her scent. It had been so long since Diana had smelled Akko – _tasted_ her – that she could barely stand it; if she didn't possess her entirely here and now, she thought she could go insane.

The hand at Akko's breast moved up to the back of her neck. Diana's kisses moved randomly, almost frantically, forcing Akko to throw her head back as Diana's lips brushed along the skin of her neck. She whimpered when Diana's hand tugged at a thin strap of her top, sliding it over smooth skin down to her upper arm, tasting the pale flesh as she did. Diana's kisses grew wetter and wetter the lower she went, and before long her tongue began to slide over her collarbone.

 _God… it had been too, too long._

"Diana… _please_ …"

And then, as if to both ignore and answer her plea, Diana clamped her teeth along Akko's collarbone in a sharp bite.

Immediately, Akko's body stiffened, a powerful shudder tearing through her as she hissed out loud, a groan following between her lips like it took physical effort. Feeling her reach her peak, Diana guided Akko's hand inside her panties to rub against the swollen bundle of nerves at the very top. Akko groaned again, her hand at the back of Diana's neck clenching tight and nails digging deep as she twitched and writhed. And then, in a torrent of desperate hiccups and high-pitched whines, Akko came apart in Diana's arms.

She jerked hard, her body snapping out of its stiffness as Diana cradled her. Akko's lips moved to utter soundless, breathless noises as she struggled to say anything, until she finally threw her head back and moaned towards the ceiling in a slew of meaningless vowels. All the while Diana held her, her own body responding to Akko's pleasure by heating up to an almost unbearable state of arousal. She desperately wanted to do something about it, but stifled the urge. First things first, she would take care of Akko. She would come later.

Gradually the woman returned from her orgasm, her eyes fluttering between open and closed as she sucked in deep breaths. Finally, she leaned forward and gently touched her nose to Diana's.

Diana watched Akko as her chin quivered; her cheeks rosy and eyes glassy with lust. She could feel her own arousal simmering beneath her skin at the sight, her restraint beginning to wane. But never in her life did she imagine she would be in this position – here, with Atsuko Kagari, easily the most wonderful girls she had ever met, and may even feel something deeply for – and she wasn't about to waste it by being hasty. Not when the woman was here; hot, wet, and all-but offering herself up completely to Diana.

And let it never be said that Diana Cavendish was wasteful.

The respite after Akko's climax was short-lived, as barely a few moments later Diana captured her lips in another kiss. Akko squeaked as her mouth left no mercy, almost mangling her with lips and teeth and tongue. Her surprise soon made way for a lustful moan, clearly realizing how turned on Diana truly was, and more than eager to reciprocate.

Her hands, one of them freshly sticky from her recent orgasm, clutched at Diana's back, her fingers working blindly at the clasp of her bra. She kissed her as she worked, whimpering softly when one if Diana's hands wandered somewhere new. They brushed along the outside of her top, moving along her chest, the sides of her breasts, down the indention of her ribs to her waist and finally dipping down low, teasing just beneath the waistband of her panties, and then behind to grope the fullness of her rear.

When she didn't get a firm grip – as Akko still leaned on the makeup counter for support – Diana growled in frustration, slipping her hands underneath Akko's thighs and lifting. Akko squealed as she was pushed on the counter, but the sound melted into a groan as Diana's hands found their way to her breasts. Almost as an afterthought, Akko swept a hand out behind her, scattering the makeup supplies and assorted sundries to the floor and clearing the countertop of debris, and then returned to freeing Diana of her bra.

In moments Akko succeeded, and Diana sighed through her nose as she slipped her arms through the loosened straps, not really caring where her bra fell and only on Akko as she broke away, her crimson eyes glinting as they took in her naked breasts.

"God, Diana…" she murmured, reverently, and reached out to touch them. Diana met her hand halfway, shaking her head silently. Akko pursed her lips – her expression almost an amusing parody of her teenage self and a full-grown woman – and huffed, instead dropping her hands to her side and gripped the bottom of her camisole, moving to pull it up and off her body.

Suddenly, Diana reached down and seized her wrists, effectively stopping her. Akko blinked, looking up in bemusement as Diana positioned her arms to her sides, leaving her irritatingly clothed and visibly confused. In response, Diana smirked and licked her lips, "Patience, Akko… Patience."

Akko's glare was impressive, and very much familiar to Diana. "I don't want to be patient. It's been _ten years_ , Diana; I want you _inside_ me." Akko then leaned forward, intending on kissing Diana.

Before she reached her goal, however, Diana dropped to her knees and roughly grabbed the waistband of Akko's underwear, rolling them down her legs in swift motions. Akko let out a strangled gasp, unable to move quickly enough to cover her newly exposed and swollen center before Diana attacked, pressing her mouth to Akko's smooth, pale abdomen as her panties dropped to her ankles.

Diana made her intent obvious to Akko with deliberate movements, and was rewarded with short, breathy gasps as her head started to drop lower. Diana smiled against Akko's skin as she felt hands dig into her hair, and responded by finding a firm grip on Akko's hips. Every inch that Diana's mouth covered with kisses, licks and soft nibbles just added more to Akko's already growing plethora of approving sounds and needy movements of her body until, finally – much too soon for Diana – she made it to her ultimate goal.

 _Yes..._ She had almost forgotten what she tasted like.

She felt Akko's fingers tighten their grip against her hair as she feasted.

 _"Uuuuhhn_ … Diana," Akko moaned, deep and long, either unwilling or unable to keep the unabashedly lewd sound from escaping her lips. Any further exclamations were choked down as Diana eagerly lapped up the juices that leaked from her core. When Akko's moans grew too loud, Diana changed her tactics, moving her mouth further south and running her tongue along the inside of her thighs, licking up the leftover spendings from her first climax.

Diana reveled in Akko's pale, flawless skin as she ran her tongue in teasing circles. Akko had always been skinny as a girl, but she had grown up well, gaining natural curves where it counted, and her legs being nearly perfect and smooth. She idly wondered if she woman shaved her legs, or simply used magic to take care of it. Regardless, she approved of the soft, unblemished ivory of her thighs and legs as she left a trail of sucks and bite marks everywhere she could.

Apparently feeling like Diana was taking too long, Akko began to mumble protests and tug at her hair, attempting to coax her back up to finish the job she started. _All in good time,_ Diana smirked as she dutifully followed the cooling trail of juices down to her calves and ankles. She cocked her head to the side, peering up as Akko as she gently lifted one of her legs up, her eyes catching Akko's red, lust-hazed gaze.

"Diana…" Akko whined, her entire body trembling with want – _desire_. She tried to reach for Diana's hair again, but she was just out of reach, and instead bit on her knuckle and watched from beneath hooded eyelids as Diana ran her tongue along the sole of her foot. " _Fuck_ …" she keened, writhing from atop the counter.

The word alone – and the sheer lewdness of the meaning behind it – was enough for Diana to abandon her foot, quickly ascending up Akko's leg. She caught Akko's surprised, yet expectant, gaze just before Diana returned to finish the job she started.

She didn't hold back as she dipped her tongue deep inside Akko. She heard the woman gasp breathlessly above her, and the tug at her hair was almost sharp enough for her to register it as only just painful. But she ignored the feeling, instead winding her arms around Akko's hips to firmly grip her behind.

Once again, Akko's words were taken from her as Diana worked; she ravished Akko's crevice with an effort she hadn't felt in years, groaning against her as she lapped up everything she could. She tasted to hot, so _perfect_ , that Diana imagined she may very well go insane in moments of tasting her. Akko's name circled around in her mind like a magic spell, and if it was one thing Diana knew, it was magic spells. She would definitely not disappoint.

Akko's back ' _thumped'_ against the mirror as she leaned backward, her legs opening as far as she could manage and leaving one hand in Diana's hair, the other clamping down on the edge of the countertop. Her back arched and her toes curled, her eyes fluttering shut as she surrendered herself fully to Diana's ministrations.

It didn't take her long to finish again after that.

" _Aahhh… D-Diana!"_

She moaned loudly, her body tightening and contracting like a taut violin string. Her back arched one final time as she reached up, biting roughly into her finger as she came. All at once, a wave of heat washed into Diana's mouth as she clamped her hands around Akko's waist to hold her steady as she rode out the waves of her clima. Akko's breaths came sharp, shallow and desperate, and they refused to return until her body finally relaxed enough to slump on the counter, her hands and legs trembling with exertion.

Diana continued to kneel and receive the fruits of her labors, coaxing out Akko's orgasm as long as she could by licking and slurping along her swollen folds, basking in the intoxicating scent of feminine arousal around her. When it finally did subside, it was with a satisfied exhalation and pleased mewl form her lover.

Satisfied with her efforts, Diana withdrew from Akko, a clear string of lingering arousal clinging to her tongue like a dew-covered spider's web until it finally snapped, and she stood, allowing herself to survey her work.

Akko lay slumped in a wet, yet clearly satisfied, mess on the countertop, her chest heaving underneath her shirt – damp with sweat and wrinkled. Her eyes were hazy, unfocused. Her hair was splayed out, the half that escaped from her ponytail scattered in wispy strands around her face and shoulders. Her face, neck and chest were wet with sweat, small beads sliding down her skin in tantalizing rivulets, and just the sight of Akko's post-coital state was enough for Diana to allow her a few moments of respite, despite her nearly-painful state of arousal.

But as the seconds ticked by and the heat in her belly grew too hot to ignore, Diana shifted on her feet, her breath getting harder and harder to catch. Her arousal, that which had been slowly growing since she first saw Akko take to the stage earlier that evening, finally was too great. With careful, steady movements, she leaned down, unzipping her skirt and sliding both it and her panties down her legs, letting them drop to the floor without ceremony.

The noise seemed to draw Akko out of her orgasm-induced stupor, and she blinked, her attention falling back to Diana. Their eyes met, Akko's gaze sharpening as Diana reached up, slowly winding her fingers through her hair at the back of her head. Her tongue flicked out to sweep across her lips, and it was enough of an invitation that Diana leaned forward, pressing her lips to Akko's in a soft, tender kiss.

Diana sighed through her nose as she felt Akko's hands reach up and cup her face, and she backed off from their kiss, swallowing heavily as she stepped forward, nestling herself between Akko's thighs.

The touch of their naked bodies against each other grew a sharp gasp from deep within Akko's throat, and then, before Diana could even think to escape again, she found herself locked within Akko's legs; she had curled them around Diana, crossing her feet at the small of her back, trapping her snuggly and securely.

"Having fun, Diana?"

The sheer amount of lust – combined with the _promise_ of everything Diana could ask for – in Akko's tone sent a hungry shiver down her spine, directly to her groin.

"Not quite," she replied huskily. "We're not done yet. _I'm_ not done yet."

"You don't disappoint, after all." Akko grinned widely, all teeth.

"Of course I don't," Diana whispered, trembling as she felt Akko's hand snake down between their bodies, in search of her ultimate prize. "And neither will you, I hope."

"Of course I don't," Akko mirrored Diana's declaration, leaning forward and flicking her tongue out to touch the shell of Diana's ear as she _finally_ – after ten long years – touched Diana where she wanted it most.

"So just sit back, and enjoy."

And that's just what Diana intended to do.

0 – 0 – 0

 **To be continued...**

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Arrg. There be MORE sexual content on the horizon. Dem witches and their stamina, yo.

 _"You know I love you... I love you anyhow,_

 _And I don't care if you don't want me... I'm yours right now."_

0 – 0 – 0

 **Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

0 – 0 – 0

Reciprocating Akko's lust with kisses, bites and moans came all-too-naturally to Diana, her fingers lacing together behind Akko's neck while their lips danced. This was a dance she only half-remembered, in vague dreams and recollections, and she was not ashamed in the slightest to admit that she had missed this more than she had realized.

She marveled at the softness of Akko's fingers as they touched and teased, making Diana groan and writhe with every consecutive stroke through her folds. She had already been desperately aroused when she first felt Akko's hand descend past her belly, gently brushing against the very top of her pubic hair, and now that her fingers began to rub against her in slow, deliberate strokes, it was all Diana could do to stay upright and in relative control of the situation.

Not that she had any at this point, anyway; what with Akko's perfectly smooth legs wrapped around her rear and her hand grasping Diana's breast with her other hand.

Truly, Diana was under Akko's spell.

The irony was not lost on her.

She moaned softly against Akko's mouth as their passionate dance continued. The velvety softness of her lips and movement of her body against her commanding her attention, intoxicating her. She could hear everything – feel everything; the sounds of their breathing and the little ' _pop_ ' sounds their lips made as the kissed, and even the far lewder sounds coming from her crotch as Akko touched her. It should have been surprising to Diana, she noted absently, that Akko was this skilled as she touched and kissed her. But in retrospect, it was only obvious that Akko might have seen other people – other women, maybe? – since they left school. The idea did little to disappoint Diana, however, and only emboldened her to put effort into their lovemaking; if only to prove to Akko that Diana was something special. A cut above the rest.

Their noses brushed as their faces shifted to accommodate their kissing. Akko matched Diana's intensity without hesitation, exchanging greedy, wet kisses with ones of equal ferocity. Every sigh and moan echoed through their skin, their entire bodies and their breaths. However, regardless of how perfect and wonderful their kissing proved to be, it wasn't enough for Diana. After the first minute, she chose to escalate things.

Her tongue slid though her lips and into Akko's, and after a brief moment where all the woman could do was moan appreciatively, she returned the embrace, meeting Diana's tongue in a hot, wet tangle. The heated breathes simmering between them mingled in their throats through their mouths, their kiss deepening.

Diana began to feel lightheaded, unable to feel anything else besides Akko's body rubbing up against hers and her fingers sliding through her sodden crevice. She broke away from their kiss, her head rocking back as she exhaled sharply, and Akko took the advantage to attach her lips to her throat, sucking hard and long.

"Akko…" Diana groaned, thrusting her hips forward to increase the pressure of Akko's fingers against her. "That feels…"

"Good?" Akko cut her off, her voice lilting with amusement and pride. "Oh, I know it does. Only the best for Diana Cavendish."

Diana didn't reply; instead choosing to shake her head and bite her lip to keep a particular vulgar expletive from spilling out of her lips. Akko seemed to pick up on her reluctance and chuckled, leaning down to nip her throat with her teeth.

"What was that? Go on, Diana, share with the class…"

Diana shook her head, her hands clutching Akko's shoulders the steady herself as she thrust her hips faster against her hand, wanting to increase her pleasure the closer she got to climax.

 _It had been too long… far too long_.

"Diana…" Akko whispered, her fingers slowing slightly as her tone turned reproachful. "How will I know what you want if you don't share?"

Diana groaned, her head falling on Akko's shoulder as she breathed in her scent. She fought to keep Akko's set rhythm going, grinding her hips against the woman keeping her hostage in quickening, almost desperate motions.

"Diana," Akko said, her fingers stopping altogether as she lifted her head to look at Diana. "Tell me. What do you want?"

Diana nearly sobbed as she thrust her hips against Akko's hand, the last of her reserves crumbling as she ached for release, "Fuck! I want to come!" she cried out desperately. "Akko, I want you to make me come! It's been so long, please…"

Akko's hand stiffened around the back of her neck, and the corners of her crimson eyes crinkled as she smiled. "There it is," she whispered, licking her lips as she watched Diana suck in a shuddering breath. Her grin widened as she leaned over and brushed her lips against Diana's ear, "Just what I've wanted to hear from you…"

Diana barely had the opportunity to take a steadying breath before Akko went back to work, her efforts renewed as Diana let out a hitched gasp, her entire frame doubling over as Akko's fingers slipped through her folds with vigorous intent.

Letting out another strained grunt as Akko's hand moved, it was only her firm grip on Akko's shoulders and the legs wrapped securely around her waist that kept Diana from collapsing into a puddle of pure sexual arousal. Her eyes opened tentatively, her vision hazy with lust, and found that Akko was staring directly at her, her expression full of wonder, desire… and _affection_. It was enough to send her tipping over the edge as she finally came apart in Akko's arms.

She shoved her face forward, stifling her cry against Akko's neck as she arched into her, her bare breasts rubbing against the thin material of the camisole and their hips grinding against each other. Her thighs clamped tightly around Akko's hand, the woman's fingers sliding and rubbing – prolonging her much-desired orgasm – and her legs trembling underneath her, only just able to keep her standing.

Gradually Diana's thrusts began to wane, as did Akko's hand, and she allowed herself to just be held. She felt the gentle touch of Akko's finger under her chin, and she looked up in time to catch her lips in a soft kiss.

"How was that?" Akko asked when they separated.

"Amazing," Diana murmured, because it was. She sighed, leaning down to kiss Akko again, wasting no time in sliding her tongue between her lips. Akko hummed approvingly, but frowned when Diana pulled away a few moments later. "But I'm not quite finished yet."

Akko blinked, her frown melting back into a pleased grin. "Good." She said, and without warning, shoved Diana away from her.

Gasping in surprise, Diana stumbled a few feet, managing to regain her balance, only to find Akko lunging at her, her eyes glinting with barely contained glee. She collided with a surprised Diana, and she yelped as she felt something hit the back of her legs.

 _The couch_ , Diana realized as she tumbled to her back, the cushions softening her fall. She tried to stand back up, but Akko wasted no time in clambering up after her, straddling her waist and pushing her back against the couch. Diana struggled against Akko's weight for a moment, and then accepted the sudden turn of events, tilting her face up to meet Akko's in a heavy, passionate kiss.

Their hands roamed, their hips ground against each other and their mouths made love with a reckless abandon that Diana never thought possible before. Diana's tight grip on Akko grew ever tighter as the tension that has been released in her belly with her orgasm began to mount again. Their heads shifted, tongue tumbling over each other in a battle for supremacy as moans mingled with saliva and hot breaths. Diana let out a strained groan as Akko's hands roamed too far southward, and she repaid the attention by matching her lover's gestures with ones of her own. The room was filled with sounds of their wet kisses, heavy breathing and occasional giggling, and soon Diana fell back on the couch, gazing up at Akko through hazy, half-lidded eyes.

Akko returned the look with a bemused grin, and gave another reckless thrust against Diana's hips, eliciting another pleased sound from the woman beneath her.

Slowly their hands stopped their explorations of their bodies, Diana reached up to lace her fingers behind Akko's neck. She tugged her head down and brushed her lips over Akko's cheek, and then, with another pull, Diana brought her lips upon hers again. Her tongue made lazy circles in her mouth. Simultaneously, she canted her hips forward again, feeling the warmth of Akko's mound brush up against her own. Akko giggled softly, and then made to slowly slide down alongside Diana.

"Let's get more comfortable, shall we?"

Diana only nodded, allowing herself to be pulled down so she lay fully on the couch as Akko shifted atop of her. Soon she lay fully on Diana, their legs sliding together for a moment before their hips nestled comfortably against each other. Then, as one, they began to move.

Diana felt her heart skip a she felt Akko shift atop of her, and moved her hands to Akko's lower back; both to urge the woman on, and to keep herself grounded as the pleasure rocked up with each thrust. Akko responded by running her hand down Diana's side, playing with the indentions of her ribs and hipbone, and then gripping her waist to aid in her thrusting.

" _Uhhh_ , Diana," she muttered, letting her head fall beside Diana's and breathing into her neck. "It feels… so good. So good."

Nodding quickly as their pace quickened, Diana reached up with one hand to cradle the back of Akko's head, moving her other hand down to her rear end and squeezing. The woman approved the gesture by tilting her head up and closing the distance between their lips, her brow furrowing in bliss as she traded soft kisses between pleasurable groans and long, languid thrusts of their hips.

 _This,_ thought Diana, this is what she had truly wanted the moment she saw Akko on stage. Before that, really, ever since first giving her virginity to Akko in school, saying goodbye to her at graduation, and months, years that followed only proved to show what Diana had truly missed.

Being together with Atsuko Kagari.

Everything fell into place so perfectly, that now that she was finally with her here and now, Diana couldn't help but almost sob in satisfied pleasure.

Akko guided them in their thrusts and grinding eagerly, matching Diana kiss for kiss, nibbling on her lips when the opportunity called for it. Diana looked up, returning her weak smile as her restraints continued crumbling, her thrusts becoming more erratic the closer she came to completion, every grind and bump making her see stars behind her eyelids.

Akko lurched above her, grunting and thrusting deeply down, and Diana reflexively wrapped her legs around Akko's waist as she felt her belly cramp with the tell-tale sign of her climax quickly approaching.

"Akko… I'm-I'm almost—"

She clung desperately to Akko's neck and rear end, her mind fogging and her limbs tingling. _She was nearly there… just a few more_ …

And then, just like that, she suddenly came as she ground against Akko in _just_ the right way, the peak of her pleasure overcoming her in a series of waves that overturned her out of nowhere. She stiffened, arching up against Akko as she felt nothing but numbing heat emanating from everywhere they were connected.

Akko didn't stop, however, or even slow down; she groaned aloud as her thrust sped up, a soft curse bleeding out from deep within her throat into Diana's mouth. She rocked against Diana faster and faster, keeping herself steady on the couch with one hand and delving down between them with the other, blindingly fumbling around until she found purchase between then, her fingers adding to the already incredible friction as she moved.

"F-fuck… Diana," Akko bleated, "Don't stop, please don't stop."

"I won't," Diana assured her, her muscles straining even as she pressed on through her climax. Her abdomen burned with effort and her crotch was screaming with how sensitive she was, but she didn't cease her grinding. "Use me until you come."

" _Hnn_ …" Akko let out a strained, almost chocked whimper as she dug her nails into Diana's skin. "God, you feel—"

"I know," Diana said. "You too."

It took nearly a full minute for the woman to finally achieve orgasm, and in that time Diana almost reached her peak yet again. But when Akko stiffened above her, her breathless whines puffing against the side of Diana's neck in a torrent of meaningless sounds, she found that she simply couldn't continue without a breather first.

Both she and Akko stopped moving, their chests heaving and their limbs slacked. Akko wasn't a heavy girl, but that her entire weight on Diana was noticeable. Regardless, she didn't care in the slightest, putting almost as much effort into lifting up a single arm to drape across the back of her sweaty camisole as she did in their lovemaking. Akko moaned softly – comfortably – against her throat, brushing her lips against her skin as Diana ran her fingers lazily over the back of her shirt.

"This feels nice," she whispered.

Diana exhaled softly, "What does? Me rubbing your back?"

"Well, that too." Akko laughed quietly. "I meant everything; my back, seeing you again, hearing your voice… the sex."

"The sex is nice," Diana admitted without a trace of shame. She shifted slightly, stretching her legs and enjoying the feeling of Akko's legs intertwining with hers. "Especially after so long."

"Oh yea?" Akko asked. "How long has it been for you, then?"

Diana blinked, and then rolled her eyes. _Of course she wanted to know how long it had been since Diana last had sex._ Well, no better explanation than fact; at least, in Diana's book. "Just about ten years now."

There was silence from Akko for a few moments, and then she shifted under Diana's arm, pushing herself up to look at Diana, her eyes wide. "Hold up. Are you saying…?"

It was Akko's expression that embarrassed her more than the admission itself, and Diana shrugged, averting her eyes. "Well… yes. Ever since… then… no one has ever really… interested me enough."

She looked back, gauging her friend's reaction. "Not since you."

Akko's chin quivered, her lip twitched; she looked like she was about to cry, but swallowed it, instead reaching up and brushing at Diana's bands with a single finger. "Why didn't you ever say anything? Or contact me after?"

And there was the million dollar question.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," Diana said softly. "After we… got together, things got a little strange between us. I thought we were still friends, and you acted the same as always around me. I didn't know what to think. And then we graduated and you…" She trailed off, unsure of why she was even explaining herself. Not wanting to turn this around on Akko, but her curiosity getting the better of her, she sighed, "Why didn't you contact _me_?"

Akko frowned, laying her head down on Diana chest. "I didn't think you wanted me to. I didn't regret what we did, but I thought you might have. I'm sorry I didn't come out and ask you directly. I was scared. Then we left school and fell out of touch… I thought you were fine with that. Since then I have always regretted not talking to you about it. About us."

Then, surprisingly, she giggled. "Looks like we both kinda made the same mistake huh? Ten years of a lack of communication and an equally long dry spell."

Diana blinked, Akko's words sliding around in her head. When their meaning finally hit her, she couldn't help it; she laughed. "You mean you haven't had sex with _anyone_? Not since me?"

Akko lifted her head again, a cheeky grin on her face. "Surprised?" Then her smile fell into dismay. "Why? Was I _horrible_?"

"What? N-no, Akko. You—"

"Oh, God, I was terrible, wasn't I?" Akko moaned pitifully into Diana's chest. "I was a horrible lay, and you weren't satisfied. How I will I ever live with myself?"

 _Laying it on a bit thick, wasn't she?_ Diana rolled her eyes, and was about to continue placating her when Akko froze, her head snapping up to look at Diana. Her entire demeanor had changed; her crimson eyes glinted with a dark intent, and her smile was all teeth. The sight alone sent a tremor through Diana's body, and she felt her belly clench reflexively as her mouth dried up.

"Whatever will I do to make it up to you?" Akko whispered softly. "What does Diana Cavendish want me, Atusko Kagari to do to her, as reparation for these ten long, _sexually repressed_ , years of celibacy?"

She leaned forward, brushing her lips against Diana's, "Go on. Tell me what you want."

Diana exhaled sharply, both unable and unwilling to stop the blush from filling her cheeks. She flicked her eyes between Akko's and then slowly, purposefully, she reached up and slipped Akko's top up her body, the material gathering at the back of her wrists as she ran her hands up her sides, brushing her fingertips alongside her breasts, and then up her arms. Akko tossed the shirt aside and stared down at Diana, her hands at her side and doing nothing to cover herself from Diana's hungry gaze.

She was just as perfect as before, and everything Diana had dreamed about for years.

"I guess I didn't give you enough evidence, did I?" Akko said, her tone almost negligible as she leaned down onto Diana.

Diana smirked, "No, I guess you still have a lot to prove."

"Alright."

The couch creaked under them. Their bare skin kissed. Their breaths mingled as they came together.

0 – 0 – 0

 **The End**

A/N: So this fic is essentially over. I'm marking it as complete because I basically hit all the notes I wanted to (excluding all the really kinky shit I thought of that these two could get up to... maybe a continuation if enough people are interested?) and left it open enough at the end just in case I want to add anything later. Like I said, if enough people are interested in a continuation or more with these two post-school witches (coughmoreshamelesssexcough), then drop me a line or comment and I'll keep it in mind. I'm always open for new stuff to work on.

Thanks for reading, all. See you on the next fic.

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this is a thing. More Diakko smut for your viewing pleasure!

Enjoy.

0 – 0 – 0

 **Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

 **Part 5**

0 – 0 – 0

It was nearly midnight when Diana finally returned home.

She let out a tired, bored sigh as she waved her hand over the glyph beside the front door, her magic registering to allow her entrance. The small symbol glowed a fluorescent green for a moment before fading to the color of the wall, and the latch clicked open. She preferred used this method to enter her home rather than using a key simply because, at the odd hours she often kept, it was quicker and easier than searching her purse for the damn thing.

Who could ever find a single key, anyway?

Balancing a stack of books on one hand and opening the door with the other, she entered her home and breezed through the foyer. She didn't even bother to turn on any lights as she walked from room to room, all her attention focused on relieving herself of her heavy burden; yet another contract from her Alma Mater, Luna Nova, dropped on her at last minute. Not that she was complaining – she liked the work, after all – but _still_ … would it kill them to break up the work into more manageable assignments instead of throwing a year's worth of work at one time?

Apparently, it would.

She had to admit; her weariness of the more tedious tasks she had imposed upon herself was beginning to gnaw at her. And she was only twenty-eight years old! She was too young to feel this tired every day.

She grunted heavily, finally dropping the large stack of tomes on her heavy wooden table with a loud _thud_. What she wouldn't give to just be free of work for just a little while, lounging in her home with a glass of wine, a good book – _not work-related, thank you very much!_ – and maybe a certain brunette kneeling between her thighs…

Diana's daydreaming eyes shot wide open and she cursed under her breath.

Once again, the feeling of desire tugged at her belly at the merest thought of Atsuko Kagara.

Just to make sure, Diana scooted her chair back to check the particular area of distraction. Sure enough, as though she had never even spent the past six months away from her long-time friend and recent lover, she was already wet, her arousal soaking into her underwear. She let out a tired, exasperated sigh. Just when she thought this day couldn't have gotten any worse; she had to add being horny to the list.

The floodgates of her mind opened immediately. Memories of the past six months – made even worse since after being reunited with Akko, her one-time classmate now-turned lover, she was forced to leave for the rest of her tour around the world – flashed through Diana's mind as her body reacted to the mere thought of her touch, her scent and her taste. Seeing Akko again had been everything Diana had dared to hope for. Making love to her for hours after that had been more. Much more. And it had nearly crushed Diana to know that Akko had to leave again so soon after.

It had been hard, Diana would admit, to go on with her life as if nothing had happened – because something _had_ happened. Diana had been completed. She had met Akko again and realized just what she had been missing in the past ten years of her life. And now that she knew it, and had it in the palm of her hand both figuratively and literally, it was hard to let her go.

Even harder, still, to wait for her to return.

But now, sitting here alone in her home, feeling just as she did when she was standing in Akko's presence, Diana felt the distant, yet all-too-familiar, pangs of sexual frustration begin to nip at her heels. She groaned a bit as a throb ached between her legs.

 _Maybe I should just take care of it and get it over with,_ she thought to herself, _it's not like anyone can see me. Hell, it's not like I haven't before, many times since…_

Her thoughts trailed off as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, standing on end. She froze, one hand moving to her side, the other fanning out her fingers, readying a wandless shielding spell for defense.

She was not alone in the room.

Her lips pinched tightly together, her spine stiffening as her senses reached out to find however it was that had entered her home uninvited. Whoever it was, they were about to learn the error or their ways. No one broke into Diana Cavendish's home and—

Wait.

Her brow furrowing, she spun on her heel and flung out her hand, willing the candles lining the room to flicker to life, filling the room with a soft orange glow and illuminating the entire area around her. It took the span of a second for her to find the intruder, and when she did, she nearly collapsed with relief.

"Akko!"

The woman herself, dressed in a dark hooded sweatshirt and comfortable-looking jeans, sat on a chair in the corner of the room, her knees pulled against her chest and her eyes fixed on Diana. She was grinning widely, and when Diana finally saw her, she unfolded herself from the chair and spread her arms out wide.

"Surprise!" She cried out happily.

"Y-you're here!" Diana breathed, not sure whether to step forward or backward. She remained rooted to the spot, shocked more than anything. "When did you get back?" Then, the realization of where they were hit her, and she frowned. " _How_ did you get in, for that matter? The door was locked and sealed with spells."

Akko smiled, bemused, as she approached Diana. "Um… hello? I'm a witch?" she wiggled her fingers theatrically. "And not to toot my own horn here, but a pretty darn good one. I can manage a locking glyph or two." She stopped a few feet away from Diana, and winked. "Anyway, you gave me a key before I left, remember? That's pretty much an open invitation in my book."

Oh. "Oh. Yes," Diana coughed into her hand, blushing. "Silly me. Of course I did." She fidgeted for a few moments, her heart still pounding in her chest. Akko was here! _Here!_ Right here – so close Diana could reach out and touch her!

But first things first; she shook her head. "W-when did you get back?"

"An hour ago." Akko said softly, her crimson eyes staring directly into Diana's. "I came straight here instead of booking a hotel. I hope you don't mind."

"No!" Diana said loudly, and then cleared her throat. "I mean, no, of course not. You're free to stay here as long as you like."

"You mean that?"

"Of course." Diana said, finally taking that last step forward and lifting her arms in invitation. Akko grinned widely, all-but leaping into the embrace. "Welcome back, Akko. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," she muttered into Diana's shoulder. "It was so hard, being away from you. I missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Diana replied. She realized she meant it, and inhaled the scent of Akko's hair. It was just as she remembered it, and her belly tugged at her again, as if reminding her of what she had been thinking about doing before she noticed Akko's presence.

 _Not now,_ she commanded herself. _You cow._ S _he just got back – wait a few hours, will you?_

Extricating herself from her girlfriend's embrace, Diana straightened. "Well, you must be hungry. Can I get you anything?"

"Nah— I already ate just before getting back."

"How about something to drink? Some wine, to celebrate your return?"

Snickering, Akko pointed to a nearby table, where a glass bottle sat. It was already opened and partially empty. "Already got started, thanks."

Noticing the label and vintage of the wine, Diana narrowed her eyes. "Is that my 1923 _Chateau le Mon_?"

"Yup," Akko replied without any trace of shame. "And let me tell you, it is really damn good."

"It had better be." Diana grumbled. _Damn._ She had been saving that for a special occasion.

Well… if anything counted as special, Akko would definitely be it. Why not?

"Poor me a glass." She declared, stripping off her coat and tossing it onto her desk. The stack of books toppled over – some onto the floor – and Diana couldn't find it in herself to care all that much.

"Already two steps ahead of you!" Akko declared, looking quite pleased with herself, and whipped out two glasses. Both were filled, leaving Diana to wonder just how long Akko had been here waiting for her to return. Shrugging, she accepted her glass. They toasted in silence, and took a long sip.

 _Wow_ , Diana thought as the wine splashed on her tongue and slid down her throat. _That is yummy. Definitely worth the wait._ Her eyes flicked to Akko, who was watching her from over the rim of her own glass. _And made even better with the company._

"So, then… tell me," Akko said, setting her glass back on the table and eyeing Diana. "What were you doing before you noticed I was here?"

Diana blinked, and then blushed hotly. "I was… putting down my books."

"Yeah huh," Akko nodded slowly. Her grin was slowly growing. "I saw that. And then?"

"I was going to get something to eat and then go to bed."

She shook her head this time. "Before that; after you put down your books and before you saw me. You were thinking about doing something."

Fighting through her blush, Diana arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "And just how do you know that?"

It was then that Akko's grin showed teeth. "Because you had the same look I do every time right before I touch myself while thinking of you."

"Oh," Diana sucked in a breath, her stomach flipping in her belly. That was… incredibly sexy. And equally arousing. Damn it. Warmth flooded between Diana's thighs and her knees locked. Her spine stiffened. "R-really?"

"Really," Akko murmured, stepping forward into Diana's space again. She would have made it, too, if she hadn't tripped over Diana's foot and lurched forward, colliding with Diana with a yelp.

Momentum carried Akko forward, and Diana's arms instinctively wrapped around her to steady them both. "Sorry" was building up on her tongue, but Akko was already laughing, clutching at Diana's blouse, pressing her forehead against her shoulder. Diana joined her in laughing, that single sip of wine probably affecting her as much as the feeling of Akko being back with her, and she embraced the woman happily. When Akko finally lifted her head, the laughter faded to gentle curving lips.

Suddenly, everything was them – the solidness of Akko in her arms, the flush in her cheeks, the warmth of her breath against Diana's lips. Her eyes were dark red, and, this close, Diana couldn't help what slipped out as she hungrily took in every single minute detail of Akko's face.

"You have a freckle near your lip. I never noticed when we were kids." Diana barely recognized her own voice.

Meanwhile, Akko's voice was husky and warm and laced with something Diana hadn't heard in months – not since she has last seen Akko, at least. "And you have a freckle in your eye."

Swallowing, Diana nodded.

Parts of her were becoming aware that Akko's chest was pressing against hers. Dark eyes darted down to Diana's lips and back to her eyes, back to her lips, and then Akko's head moved forward just the inch or two it needed.

"I've missed you so much," the words Akko whispered were mirrored in Diana's heart, and she could only nod her assent when they were followed with, "make love to me, Diana."

It was a simple kiss that started it, an electric pressing of the mouths. And Diana, unable to keep the dam that had been building within her ever since Akko left from breaking, dropped the wine glass to the floor with a thud, and buried her hands in Akko's hair.

Months of repressed sexual urgency roared itself awake inside Diana as she clutched at Akko. It made little sense at how six months of being celibate felt much more significant than ten years, but the way her body responded to Akko's proximity to her told no lies – she wanted Akko. Here. Now. She couldn't stop herself if she tried. When she finally allowed her tongue to brush against Akko's, the throaty groan she got in response all but told her the woman was feeling the exact same way.

Her confidence grew, and with it Diana pressed forward, their kiss all tongue and teeth, messy and delicious as they stumbled around. They both jolted as Diana finally hit the table behind her, Akko's hands now flat against the study, wooden surface. And even as Diana responded to the kiss, she pushed herself up and sat on the table's edge. Slowly, Diana's lips moved from Akko's, to her jaw, and down against her neck. Warmth spread across her skin as Diana flicked her tongue, hot and wet, against the pulse point there.

 _Yes…_ just as she remembered it.

"Diana?"

"Mmm?" she hummed against Akko's neck.

"You want to go somewhere more… comfortable?"

Diana pulled back, and Akko groaned softly. Her lips were bruised and shining, and when Diana leaned forward to bite her bottom one, Akko groaned again.

"Nope. I'm good right here." She murmured, looking significantly into Akko's eyes. "…for now. And then we'll move somewhere else to do it again."

Akko's pupils blew wide, black swallowing up red, and her grin turned almost feral. "You read my mind."

When Akko kissed her again, Diana grabbed her sweatshirt, hard, and pulled her closer. She felt Akko tug at her skirt, pulling it up to bunch around her hips, her fingers stroking the bare skin of Diana's thigh.

"Fuck, you're so soft… feels so good." Akko hissed into Diana's mouth.

She obliged by pulling Akko even closer, now firmly between her legs. Slowly, gently, Akko ran her fingers along her skin, and Diana rolled her hips against her, drawing a grown that could have been from either of them. The warmth in Diana's stomach made her pull her lips down to Akko's neck, nibbling at soft skin.

Slow. She had to force herself to slow down. She had to make this last.

But when Akko bit at Diana's neck, her tongue immediately flicking out to sooth the spot, Diana groaned far in the back of her throat, the sound vibrating from the deepest part of her body.

Well. That was enough of that.

She crashed her lips to Akko's, hands tangling in her hair. She felt fingers yank her skirt down her legs and past her feet, and her blouse's buttons ripped off with a _snap-snap-pop_ , and Akko tossed it somewhere behind her. For one brief moment, Diana was aware she was nearly naked, wearing only a black bra and her heels, before she reached out and dragged Akko tighter against her.

Their teeth clashed, and Diana wrapped her legs around Akko's waist, hips grinding against hips. Perhaps harder than she intended, Akko dragged her nails over Diana's skin, up her sides and against the edge of her bra. Diana moaned, encouraging Akko, and with the strap as her guide, Akko undid her bra and pulled it away, cupping her naked breasts the second she could. Diana whimpered as Akko's thumbs rolled over her already hard nipples.

With panting breaths in her ear, Akko kissed Diana's neck, her tongue running over the edge of her collarbone. Everything was Diana – her movement and her feeling, the rocking of her hips so desperate for touch. As Akko grazed her lips back up to kiss Diana again, her fingers ran down Diana's smooth stomach, hands clutching at silky lace. She tugged at Diana's underwear, rolling them down her legs and stepping back to remove them completely, her gaze never leaving Diana's.

Diana was leaning back against the table, skin flushed and wearing only her heels. Akko slowly ran her hands from Diana's knees along her thighs, goosebumps rising under her palms as she moved. Slower than before, Akko leaned in to kiss Diana, the back of her fingers running over soft curls and flushed skin. Diana sighed and her head fell back, putting all her weight against the table as Akko ran her tongue down her neck, over her nipple, her fingers stroking, a whisper of a touch against sensitive flesh. The rhythm of her tongue against Diana's breast was faster than her fingers, and even as Diana's hips begged her to do more, Akko resisted, seeming to enjoy the act of touching her and dragging out Diana's pleasure.

"Please, Akko." The sound was somewhere between a whisper and a groan.

Akko gently closed her lips around Diana's nipple and sawed the hardened bud between her teeth. That time, the response was definitely a groan.

Then Diana's fingers were in Akko's hair, pushing her head forcefully down. "Fuck! Please, Akko!"

And that was definitely not a whisper.

Dropping to her knees, Akko's tongue traced patterns against Diana's thigh. She pushed two fingers inside, curling them enough that Diana cried out, collapsing flat on the table and reaching out blindly to grip at Akko's shoulders. She couldn't quite reach, and she instead snaked her legs around Akko's back and pounded into her with her heels.

Diana arched her back when Akko pressed her tongue against her center, stroking her folds to match the rhythm her hand had started. At that moment, nothing existed but the pace Diana set with the rolling of her hips, the feeling of Akko's tongue and fingers around and inside her, and the overwhelming urge to orgasm, yet to have this last forever.

"Oh, Akko..." Her name sounded like it did every time she uttered it to the darkness as she made herself come, alone in her room and thinking of her; a breathy invocation, a spell to keep away the loneliness.

She finally felt herself reaching her peak, and she reached down to return her fingers to Akko's hair, nails digging into her scalp as her entire body tensed, her hips losing her rhythm. "Akko, Faster – I'm, I'm almost there!"

Akko wrapped a hand around her hip, her fingers splaying over her stomach to hold Diana firm.

"Don't stop—please don't stop!"

And when she felt Akko's fingers curl inside her, twisting and thrusting a final time, Diana came in a rush of words and sounds that gripped her like desperation. Akko rode it out with her, only stopping when Diana's body collapsed bonelessly on the table and her fingers fell slack from her hair.

Akko stood, and then crawled up Diana's body to straddle her hips. Gently, she pushed disheveled hair off Dian's sweaty forehead. Breathing was the only sound in the room, and as Diana finally opened her eyes, Akko chuckled as Diana found her with bleary eyes.

"Hi," she grinned.

"Fuck."

Unable to keep it in – as she was rarely able to do – Akko laughed and Diana smiled, sheepish at her frankness.

"Akko, that was a compliment."

"Oh, I know. Don't worry."

Once she was able to move again, Diana ran a finger up Akko's thigh, the feeling of rough denim catching on her fingertip. "That was… you—" she shook her head, unable to form the correct words. Akko's hand was right next to Diana's ear, palm flat on the table so she could hold herself up, and Diana turned, her gaze resting on Akko's as she kissed the skin of her wrist. The touch caused Akko to suck in a soft breath. Diana's hands ran up Akko's thighs, brushing the hem of her sweatshirt and grapping the front of it. She guided Akko's face to hers, kissing her.

"You," Diana said, "still have clothes on. While I do not."

Akko smirked – all teeth – and sat up, her thighs straddling Diana's hips. Her hands trailed up her own front and down to her stomach to toy with the bottom of her hoodie. "What, these clothes? These clothes right here?"

Those crimson eyes, now dark and searching, glittered as Diana's tongue darted out to sweep across her lips. She nodded, and Akko slowly peeled her hoodie and t-shirt off in one, thigh-grindingly sexy movement.

Diana moved her hands down to Akko's hips and worked at the button and zipper of the woman's jeans. It sent Akko falling forward, her lips crashed into Diana's as she balanced herself with a hand alongside Diana's body. Shivers ran up her back as her hands tugged at Akko's jeans, pulling them down her legs with Akko's help, and then, leaving the woman to kick them off her legs, she trailed her fingers along bare thighs, smooth stomach, and the edges of her breasts. When her nails reached around and grazed her spine, Akko ground herself down on Diana, who gasped into Akko's mouth.

Slowly, Diana's fingers dipped back down to play at the edge of Akko's underwear, each time getting dangerously close to touching the skin there before drifting back down to stroke her trembling thighs, only to come back and play the same game again. And each time Akko would grind her hips down, obviously seeking the pleasure she wanted— _she needed_ – but not wanting to rush anything.

"Diana, please touch me."

Her voice was low and breathy, and Diana grinned as Akko reached down to guide her hands into her underwear, running their fingers together over her wetness.

"Akko, you're so wet."

When Diana pushed Akko's hand away and pushed her own fingers up and inside, Akko flew up onto her knees and threw her head back. She tried to keep her eyes on Diana, but only managed to groan languidly as Diana's fingers slowly pumped into her.

It was slow, achingly so, but Diana knew she had to make it last. She used small but powerful strokes and twists, using the urging movements of Akko's hips to guide her. When she pushed a third finger in, Akko gasped, and her gaze snapped down to Diana. " _That_ ," she crooned as Diana watched, wide-eyed and dry-mouthed, "feels so fucking good."

Diana reached up with her other hand to grab Akko's hip, moving with her. When she curled her fingers, Akko lurched and squealed her approval. She reached down and gripped Diana's hand, her nails biting into her skin.

"Akko, you look so—" Diana didn't get to finish, and she wasn't sure Akko would have even heard her if she had.

Diana's leg was bent up behind her, her knee biting into her back, and Akko arched against it, her hips rocking faster even though she tried to let Diana set the pace at the beginning. Diana's hand shifted slightly, her thumb brushing up against _just_ the right place, and Akko whined aloud. That same thumb pressed down, and at that moment she did, Akko's entire body seeming to shudder. Diana watched as Akko's eyes squeezed shut as she finally came undone on her hand, her body tumbling forward, and pressing her forehead against Diana's chest.

For a long moment Diana lay perfectly still, her blood pounding in her ears as Akko writhed and whined out her orgasm on top of her, and stroking her back in just the way she knew Akko liked.

Slowly, Akko's climax receded and her breathing slowed, and she opened her eyes to look at Diana.

Diana gave her a small smile, mirroring the soft, almost shy one that Akko flashed back at her. "Was that okay?"

Akko laughed, dropping her full weight on top of Diana. "Better than 'okay'; I think you ruined me for anyone else."

"Well, good." Diana sniffed. "Because I don't intend to share."

"Damn straight. I belong to Diana Cavendish and no one else." Akko paused thoughtfully. "Think I should get a tattoo or something? 'Property of Diana Cavendish – Keep offsies'?"

Diana chuckled, and rolled her eyes. "No. No tattoos."

"Not even a really cool one? Like a little Shiny Rod on my arm or something?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Phooey."

They were silent for a few moments, and then both women burst into laughter in each other's arms. Diana lay there, her hands rubbing Akko's back as she felt the woman's fingers curling at her sides. She felt good… great, even; lighter than she had in a long time, and found that the laughter came as naturally to her as breathing. With Akko there beside her, it may as well have been.

Because she was Akko's, and Akko was hers. No tattoos needed.

And they were together again.

"So," Akko said once they finally stopped laughing. "What do you think about finishing off this wine somewhere more comfortable? Like, say, the bedroom?'

Diana lifted her head, grinning a toothy grin that matched Akko's even on her best days. "You read my mind."

0 – 0 – 0

 **A/N:** So there we have it: now we have the perfect set-up for future sexual escapades for our two favorite witches to get up to.

Now that they are both together (for the foreseeable future) and sexually active, that leaves these characters able (and, more importantly, willing) to be a bit more... how do you say... adventurous in the bedroom. Or living room. Or closet. Eh. Wherever. It's all good.

Because of the huge reception this fic has gotten, I'm essentially making this into a continually updated mini-series, to be added onto fairly regularly - when the mood strikes me - and will eventually become the longest Diakko smut series on the internet. And to do that, I need inspiration! *squee* So, if anyone has any requests or things they'd like to see, don't be shy! Drop me a line and I will (likely) make it work! Don't worry, I've seen it all. Just keep it tasteful, and I'm game.

Fun times.

Anyhoo - cheers, all!

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And here we are with more Diakko goodness.

Adult!Akko strikes me as the type to flirt, tease, and guide tops from the bottom. Not to say she can't top when she wants (because, she definitely _can_ ), but she would prefer to bottom when given the chance, and lead from there. Besides, the view from the bottom is nice when Diana tops, eh?

Enjoy.

0 – 0 – 0

 **Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

 **Part 6**

0 – 0 – 0

As soon as they walked into the small diner on the corner, Diana was already visualizing making love to Akko on the countertop. Or behind the counter, or against the wall, Hell, she didn't know – but what she did know was that from the way Akko was fidgeting and stealing glances her way as they walked through the door, she was thinking the same thing – and quite frankly, she didn't care by this point.

This was their first date since Akko returned from her tour, and the witches had decided to keep things simple; or as simple as they could agree to in the end.

Akko picked Diana up earlier in the evening from a mutually decided location while still letting Diana think that she was actually picking Akko up, and Diana, being enamored by her date's uncharacteristically immaculate femininity that evening, something that had been conspicuously absent during the woman's youth, but sometime between then and now she had picked up in spades – the crimson shade of her nail polish, the faint flowery scent that made Diana want to lean closer and inhale, the low-cut dress that perfectly accented her modest cleavage – she didn't even notice until halfway through the evening that, though Diana thought that she was warming Akko up by taking her to movie and dinner first, the woman was secretly rolling her eyes, thinking _get on with it already… we both know where this is heading._

Even though it wasn't obvious, Akko was in control of every detail of the date, but was content to let Diana think she was.

Clever girl. It seemed as though her magical ability hadn't been the only thing to mature in the past ten years.

That night, Diana had picked out everything she wore precisely and meticulously: a blue, button-down blouse, her favorite thigh-length black skirt, and ice-chip blue heels. If she were honest with herself, Diana didn't really like to wear heels all that much. But she knew Akko liked to see her in them – as she often told her so under no uncertain terms – and that pretty much made the decision for her in the end.

They went to the movie theater first. Akko looked incredible; four-inch heels with small straps over the arch of her foot, a little buckle on the side; dark, coppery hair over her shoulders and cascading down her back; a bright red dress that clung to her curves in all the right ways ending in a slightly flared skirt that showed off her knees and stocking-clad legs.

Diana didn't stare. _Don't stare,_ she told herself. _Don't stare, don't stare… God, Diana, don't be a cow!_

She tried not to stare, she really did. She tried to talk to Akko's face, and not her breasts. It was a challenge that she wasn't sure she was quite up to.

"I like your… hair," Diana had mumbled, eyes lowered, looking shyly up at Akko through her eyelashes.

Akko grinned widely. "Thanks. I like your skirt. And your blouse. And… well, all of you, really."

Diana didn't blush, but her cheeks did get a little warm.

She didn't remember the film. It had been something about music, England, and falling in love. But she did remember thinking that there should have been more sex in it, and about how crowded and bright movie theaters were in the cities.

What she did remember was the way Akko laughed, the way she got teary-eyed once or twice, the way she kept stealing glances at Diana from out of the corner of her eye, her hand on her knee and the – _oops_ – accidental brush against her thigh, and the way her lips circled and sucked the straw in her soda ever so slowly slowly.

After the film, they walked to the twenty-four hour diner at the corner. It wouldn't have been Diana's first choice – or her second or third, for that matter – of a date destination, but apparently Akko loved them and Diana was only too happy to accommodate her date's wishes.

See? It was Akko who was really in control of this date.

Diana slid into a booth and Akko cruised in right next to her, bare skin on vinyl. Diana's left thigh touched Akko's right, and she felt the brush of her date's stocking-clad leg against her bare skin.

There were a few other diners scattered at tables, but it was getting late. There was an older man chewing on chicken fingers and reading the newspaper, and one table of teenagers blowing straw wrappers and eating fries off each other's plates. The waitress came over moments after they sat down, and Akko ordered a vanilla milkshake and a slice of apple pie, warmed up. "We'll share," she declared happily.

Then Diana and Akko chatted, catching up on Akko's tour and Diana's work. Akko toyed with sugar packets and crunched ice cubes from Diana's water glass. While they talked, Diana soon noticed Akko easing her legs over Diana's thigh, making her breath catch in her throat and her belly stir to life. Almost in instinct, she gently dropped her hand to Akko's knee and fingered the thin fabric of her dress. All the while Akko was still chatting as if nothing was happening. She liked the movie, she said; the male lead was cute, in that sweet, softy kind of way.

Suddenly Diana's fingers, still intent on seeking the creamy skin above her stockings, were crushed between Akko's thighs. She had stopped talking and cocked her head at Diana, clearly fishing for her to continue the conversation. Diana tried to pull her consciousness from between Akko's legs to respond with something intelligent.

Whatever Diana said seemed to amuse Akko; she smiled eagerly and had an excited edge to her voice as she talked, and slid her legs farther across Diana's lap, twisting her torso a little to look more directly at Diana, opening her thighs again in the process. The hem of her dress hiked up with the motion and Diana could feel the softness of Akko's stockings under her fingertips, as well as the line of ribbon leading up her thigh to her hips; a garter belt, apparently. Diana was momentarily surprised that Akko bothered with such things, but felt her belly clench with arousal as she brushed her fingers against the material and pressed them into smooth inner thigh.

At that moment, there in the diner, Diana wanted nothing more to find out how far Akko will let her go.

 _God,_ she wonders, _what is Akko doing to me? I was never like this before she came back…_

Minutes later the teenagers cleared out and the diner quieted. Akko left her hands on the table but parted her lips. She looked at Diana, her gaze settling directly on her date's mouth. Diana bit her tongue and felt her pulse quicken with the sudden shift in Akko's expression.

Akko leaned in slightly, slowly, ever so subtly, and tilted her head as Diana's grip on her thigh strengthened.

Finally, Diana's fingers found the crease on Akko's hips that curve where her thighs meet her pelvis just as her lips got closer to Diana's, only inches away. She could feel – _taste_ – her breath. Akko didn't move any closer but her entire body language seemed to scream for Diana to make a move; to kiss her, to keep moving her fingers up her dress.

Then Akko shifted. Something happened to her mind and her entire body, an intentional submission, an offering of her mouth and her hungry body and her being. It was nearly imperceptible, but Diana could still feel it.

And then she realized what it was. Akko was letting her lead. She had controlled every aspect of their date up until this point – through subtle looks and gestures – but now she was leaving it up to Diana how to proceed. She would follow, willingly, to wherever Diana took her.

"You want… this? Now?" Diana whispered, fingers getting bolder, brushing the tips up against Akko's panties, feeling the warmth of her center and only barely able to keep her breathing steady. The movement of her lips made her touch Akko's, briefly, gently. She could almost see the swirls of their breath hang around in the air around them, hot and heavy.

Akko bit her lip at their kiss – a brief touch of velvety flesh, really – and nodded without moving her body; submitting to Diana's question with explicit permission.

"One vanilla milkshake—" the waitress cleared her throat and set it down in front of Akko, who jumped in surprise, but Diana stayed exactly where she was, amused, and then turned her head, slowly, as not to jostle her hand.

"And one apple pie." The waitress set the small white plate in front of Diana.

"Thank you," Diana replied, taking a fork with her right hand, her left still between Akko's thighs.

The waitress lifted her eyebrows. "You ladies okay here?"

"Of course," Diana said placidly. Akko's cheeks were flushed a bright pink. She examined her milkshake, stealing a glance at her date. Diana's fingers were quiet but persistent, still caressing the softness of Akko's folds from outside her underwear.

The waitress raised her eyebrows at Diana again, and she couldn't quite tell, but Diana thought she winked at her. She was cute, the waitress; dyed red hair and chunky black hipster glasses. She was the only one working, but it was nearly dead in there, so after a round she went back to reading her book behind the counter, not paying the witches any more attention.

Diana twisted and shifted in the booth, adjusting her position so she could flatten the palm of her hand against Akko, cupping her sex. Her panties were sodden, and it only took a moment to nudge them aside to touch her bare skin.

Akko inhaled sharply and looked away, her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. "Are you… will you…?" she breathed, but couldn't finish. She wanted Diana to kiss her – that much was obvious. Diana wanted to as well; she wanted to have her here, to thrust her up against the vinyl and take her right there. She wanted Akko's hands gripping at the side of the booth as she came against her.

Diana grinned – that same grin that Akko makes when she knows how to get exactly what she wants, and knew that she could have her. Not only that, but Akko knew she would get it from Diana. It was as sure a thing as the sun rising in the east. So the only power Diana truly had was to control how and when she would get it.

Akko offered her neck and Diana took it, leaning in, kissing her bare shoulder, and then her collarbone, exposed by her low-cut dress.

"We have to be quiet," Diana murmured. "We're not alone."

"We may as well be," Akko breathed back, closing her eyes and tilting her head so Diana could easily reach her neck. Her fingers glided through her folds and caressed inner thighs, occasionally flicking up to her clit and falling back down, dipping through her lower lips for fresh lubrication. She slipped two fingers inside Akko and felt her muscles pulsing, sliding them in and out until Akko began to pant. Diana circled her clit again, flicking it gently and feeling Akko's body twitch and contract in response.

"Anybody could walk in at any second," Diana said, more for the effect than any real care about the distinct possibility. "Anybody can see my hand under your dress, if they only looked for a second. How does that make you feel?"

Akko shivered and spread her legs slightly, rocking her hips against Diana's hand and gripping her forearm with one hand. Diana worked her clit a little harder, a little faster, and Akko's breathing started coming heavier, her body tensing in preparation. She was trying, with some success, to keep her face still.

"And look, you haven't even touched your milkshake," Diana murmured, her tone chastising. Akko shot her a look like she wanted to tear her apart with her eyes and attempted to move the glass towards her with her free hand. She still clearly wanted Diana to kiss her, but Diana didn't let up with her fingers; thrusting, flicking, swirling, finding that sweet spot that makes her pelvis tense and her limbs go limp.

Akko's eyes didn't leave Diana's face as she opened her mouth for the straw and sucked the milkshake into her mouth. Diana could see the moment it hit Akko's tongue and exploded in creamy sweetness; her eyes rolled back a little and her center responded, clenching at Diana's fingers tightly. She took another sip, and Diana slid two fingers up her crevice to circle her clit.

Akko bent her head back – just the slightest bit; Diana could tell she wanted to throw it back and cry out in pleasure, but she couldn't. She was in a diner, with Diana's hand tight against her… her fingers circling, working, flicking and pressing, and then her entire body tensed and finally shuddered. She gripped Diana's forearm with her fist, gasped a little, and her thighs contracted to grip Diana's wrist as she came, with almost no sound at all, her entire body absorbing the noise she wanted so desperately to make. Diana didn't let up and after a moment Akko gasped again, inhaling deeply, and ripped Diana's hand away from between her legs.

Diana grinned as she watched Akko's face. It was amusing to watch Akko try and keep her face together and make it not look like she's just come in Diana's hand.

Trying to regain her composure, she looked up at Diana, shyly and pink-faced, clearly unsure of how loud, how obvious she was, and she glanced around quickly. Luckily there was no one left in the diner – the last of the patrons had already left. It was just Diana and Akko, and the waitress.

"Holy. Shit." Akko's breathing was hard and slow. Diana was still grinning, feeling inexplicably pleased and energized from the power-play that just occurred.

 _So that's what it feels like, to have such control over someone…_

Diana could get used to that.

She leaned in to kiss Akko softly on the lips. Her mouth was cold and creamy, and tasted of vanilla; sweet. Akko was a fantastic kisser, all suppleness and slow passion when she wanted to be. They kissed for a minute before Diana pulled away, still smiling, and Akko tilted her chin down to look up at her through her dark eyelashes.

"Want some pie?" Diana asked. She gathered a bite on her fork and Akko nodded. She opened her mouth, and Diana slipped the piece through her lips.

"Oh," Akko said, chewing, the scent of warm apples and cinnamon on her tongue. "It's good. Want some milkshake?" She took a sip and smiled wickedly at Diana. The invitation was obvious, and Diana leaned in for the kiss. The cool flavors of apples and vanilla seeped through their kiss and it was honestly the tastiest thing Diana has ever had.

The waitress came over as they were giggling like schoolgirls. "Would you two mind—?" she started to ask. "Well, I'm out of cigarettes. I'm just gonna go around the corner. I'll be right back."

"Of course," Diana said. The waitress nodded, giving them another bemused glance, and turned on her heels. The diner was deserted; just Diana and Akko. Diana watched the waitress as she walked down the sidewalk and disappeared, then turned to look at her gorgeous date.

Akko smoothed her hair, watching Diana's face, and then slid out of the booth, holding out both her hands. Diana took them and stood up.

"It's your turn," Akko said, a toothy grin stretching across her face. Crossing the diner floor, her heels clicking against hard linoleum, Diana watched her ankles as she walked, her calves, the backs of her knees. She had grown more graceful, she noted as Akko walked with her legs tight together, crisscrossing like a model. She felt her mouth water and swallowed heavily.

Akko then stopped at the counter and lifted her arm, guiding Diana back behind the bar as if they were on a dance floor. She grinned, flushing slightly with embarrassment, flustered to be somewhere she shouldn't be. There were clusters of dishes, rags, coffee mugs, silverware, napkins, salt and pepper shakers and ketchup bottles. And, of course, the machine used to make Akko's milkshake.

Still, Diana did as asked, feeling wholly out-of-place in her skirt and heels behind the counter. But when Akko spun on a stool, crossing her legs at the ankle, and leaned over, almost spilling out of her dress, Diana found that she couldn't care less about fitting in. She licked her lips, brushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes, and smiled.

"So," she said conversationally, mimicking a bartender with an imaginary rag and glass, "Can I get you something?" She had trouble keeping a straight face. The silliness of what she was doing made her want to laugh out loud. But she had to admit, the scenario was kind of hot. What would Akko do? Would she let Diana fuck her here? Right here on the counter?

Or maybe the other way around?

Akko pursed her lips. "Well, what do you have?" She leaned over the counter and peered around, taking a not-so-subtle glance at Diana's cleavage. "Mmm, looks pretty good from up here."

Diana reached out and grabbed Akko's wrist, surprising her. Without preamble she tugged the hand down between her legs and held it there. She was already deliciously aroused, and from the soft _ooh_ that spilled from Akko's lips, she definitely noticed.

Akko grunted, lifting her ass onto the counter, knocking over a napkin dispenser and ketchup bottle in the process, swung her legs up and over, and opened her knees. She snaked her legs around Diana's middle and pulled her close, kissing her hard and running her fingers up and through soft blonde hair.

"I want…" Diana said between their renewed kisses. Suddenly, all she wanted – what she _desperately_ wanted – was to—"you to fuck me here on the counter. Now."

Akko nodded a quick _yes_ and closed her eyes, just for a second, tipping her chin down, and then slid off the counter. "Lean over here." She kissed Diana again, moving aside to let Diana face the counter. Diana did so, and then craned her head around to look at Akko, watching her, eyes hooded and hands laid flat against the formica countertop.

"Akko…" Diana murmured, arching her back and thrusting out her read end towards her date in order to move things along. "Please, I want it."

Akko's grin flashed white with teeth, and she wrapped Diana up in her arms. She repositioned her hands so they could support Diana's own weight on the counter, and threaded her fingers in her hair – a feeling Diana was quickly becoming accustomed to, and quite frankly enjoyed – to keep a firm hold. Finally, she sidled up behind Diana so that her breasts rubbed against the fabric of her dress. If Diana closed her eyes, she could just _barely_ feel the scrape of her Akko's nipples against her upper back.

"Are you ready?" Akko breathed into her ear. Diana whimpered softly as she felt the whisper of Akko's hands on her thighs, pulling up her dress to bunch around her hips. The shock of air against her center was next as her panties were rolled down her legs and Diana nearly cried with how close she was, even without being touched.

"Yes," Diana whined softly, hands clenching on the counter. "I'm ready—I'm so ready. Please, I can't wait any longer."

By way of answer, Akko moved her fingers down and slid her fingers through Diana's folds from behind, heading straight for her throbbing clit. Diana stiffened, arching her back and she could not even utter a single word, barely managing a groan as Akko slipped a single finger inside her, and then a second, slowly rotating them and causing a slow-building fire to erupt underneath Diana's skin.

Despite only having a few minutes at best, Akko seemed in no hurry to make Diana come. She moved in and out of her at an agonizingly, deliciously slow pace, stretching Diana with every thrust of her fingers, and every now and then brushing the pads of her fingertips over the little nub at the very top of her crevice, causing her to jerk and buck her hips in response. And then she drove her fingers deep into Diana, twisting and flexing them in ways she only every dreamed about Akko doing in an effort to explore as much as she can, only then to pull back and continue thrusting.

It is torture, Diana knew; torture for all those years apart, and a small hint of what was still to come from that point on. Sweet, exquisite, amazing torture.

As Akko kept up her assault, Diana felt her orgasm building. It grew and grew, like a bubble of flame and pure excitement expanding from deep inside her and she groaned heavily, slapping her hands on the countertop to warn Akko of its arrival.

She seemed to understand Diana's senseless warning of the climax's imminent approach, because just then Akko picked up the pace. She began to steadily pump her fingers in and out of Diana, pressing the tips against her clit and circling it. Diana cried out, her breath all but sucked out of her as Akko worked her wonderful magic, and she pushed her ass out against her hand, her insides clenching so forcefully it almost hurt.

"Akko—" she hissed as quietly as she could. The waitress had left for the time being, but there still might have been line cooks or someone else in the back. "Don't stop! I'm—I'm so close!"

"Come for me, Diana," Akko responded to her tortured whine, dramatically increasing the tempo of her thrusts. With her other hand she tugged on Diana's hair and pulled her head back, clamping down on her collarbone with her teeth. It was the last push Diana needed before she felt her insides clench; she groaned deep in her throat, her hands scrambling on the countertop to find something – anything – to hold onto as her body refused to comply against the jerks and spasms she was assaulted with.

Diana wasn't sure how she made it back to their booth after her orgasm, but the next thing she knew was she was sitting listlessly, leaning up against a pleased-looking Akko who had just finished polishing off her milkshake and the rest of the apple pie, and the waitress returning from her smoke-break.

As she entered the diner, she lifted a curious eyebrow towards the pair of witches, but Akko simply grinned and gave her a jaunty wave.

"This pie is amazing! We're definitely gonna come back again. Might even make it a weekly thing - tell me, how many flavors do you have?"

"Um, ten?"

"Woo!" Akko wiggled in her seat and wrapped her arms around her date. "Next ten dates, planned! What do you think, Diana?"

In her post-coital state, the best Diana could manage was a mumbled " _Huuurrrrrr..._ "

Well, at least things were off to a good start…

0 – 0 – 0

A/N: Thanks for reading! See you on the next Diakko adventure!

...Fuck, now I really want some pie.

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: In which Diana and Akko play a nice, wholesome (not really) game of tag.

Sorry for the delay! Here is part 7 :D

Enjoy.

0 - 0 - 0

 **Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

 **Part 7**

0 – 0 – 0

"Let the record show that I am not a fan of getting older."

"Who is?"

Akko rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, looking at Diana. "Remember when we were kids, though? I bet you couldn't wait to be sixteen, eighteen, twenty-one."

Diana matched Akko's position, returning her gaze. "Because those ages mean something when you are a kid. Sixteen is when you can legally practice magic unsupervised. Eighteen you can get married without your parent's permission."

"And twenty-one you can drink, yeah." Akko nodded.

"In some countries." Diana added, rolling back onto her back to stare up at the night sky. It was Akko's twenty-seventh birthday, and understably, she was not pleased. In an effort to mitigate her girlfriend's distress at getting yet another year older, Diana had surprised her with a late-night picnic at a favored camping spot outside the city she - _they_ \- lived in.

Surrounded by dense forest and complete silence, save for crickets and numerous woodland animals going about their business, Diana would be completely honest and say that camping wasn't her favorite activity to participate in. Much like eating at a twenty-four hour diner, Diana preferred to keep things above a 'certain level' - or at least a price tag - but as it turned out, she knew Akko liked these kinds of things.

Again, it was Akko who really ran this relationship.

Not that Diana had a problem with that. Not at all.

She sighed, turning her head to take in the unbelievably cute pout on Akko's cherubic face and instantly felt something in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't love, not that she'd know what love felt like, but she knew it was getting there. Maybe someday soon she would be able to put words to how she felt about her best friend, her girlfriend, but right now? Lying here beside her in the wilderness, a campfire crackling and snapping by their feet? She was happy. And that was enough.

"You don't care that you're turning twenty-eight in a couple months?" Akko suddenly asked.

Diana shrugged. "I suppose not. I'm not crazy about it, but I don't intend to lose sleep over it either. It's not like I can whip up a potion to stop aging." She paused. "Not yet, anyway."

Akko snorted softly. "Yeah, you would be the one to do it, huh?" She was silent for a moment before sighing. "I miss being a kid."

Diana rolled her eyes, turning again to look at her. "Now, Atsuko Kagari, you know very well that you wouldn't want to be a kid again."

Akko's lower lip jutted out in an impressive pout. "And what makes you so sure?"

Diana scooted forward, pushing herself up on her knees and elbows to crawl up and over Akko, straddling her legs. Her voice dipped low as she leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Because if you weren't a big girl, you wouldn't be able to kiss me-" she proved her point to brushing her lips over the shell of Akko's ear, smiling when the woman sucked in a sharp breath at the action. "-or touch me-" she ran her hands down Akko's arms to her hips, where she squeezed gently. "Or… her fingers slipped barely an inch underneath the hem of Akko's jeans, ticking the sensitive skin there. "-other things."

"You're so bad," Akko whispered, giggling.

Diana lifted her head and gave her a soft kiss, barely touching her lips; a taste of what was to come. Akko remained still, eyes closed and face tilted up, allowing Diana to touch her in any way she pleased. Diana liked that about Akko. One minute she could be totally and absolutely in control, and the next she gave up everything and let Diana loose to do anything and everything she wanted.

When Akko returned from her tour and they settled into their new life together, there was little in the way of what they could or couldn't do. It was as if all those years apart never happened, and they were instantly the best of friends. They went on dates, say movies and went to the park, stay home on Saturdays and lazed around; it was amazing, and Diana had never been happier.

And the sex - _oh, the sex!_ \- was everything Diana had dared to dream about. It seemed that everything Diana did to Akko turned her on, and vice versa. Diana had never thought she was an especially sexual woman; she was simply her, and she had thought she was happy with who she was. But now that Akko was with her, it was like a blind person waking up one day able to see. Everything Akko did to her flipped her switch, and she certainly wasn't complaining.

And right then, Akko's breathes were becoming shallow as Diana gently sucked on her lips, letting the tip of her tongue quickly glide across them. She started to lightly nip them, careful not to bite down too hard - at least, not so soon -and she felt Akko squeeze her thighs together, her signal that she was getting wet and ready for more.

Despite wanting to push her down and spread her legs open, Diana also wanted to draw this out as long as she could, and just as she was about to settle in for a little torutre, Akko pulled back.

"You wanna play tag?"

"Excuse me?" Diana couldn't have heard correctly.

"Let's play tag."

Diana sat up on her heels, needing to look at Akko's face to make sure she was serious. She was… or at least as serious as Akko could be. "Akko, really…"

"Diana, c'mon, it'll be fun." She was already wiggling out from underneath Diana and climbing to her feet. "I mean, how often can we do silly things like this?"

"Um, we don't. Because we are adults," she said simply.

Akko made a face, but winking. "C'moooooon, Diana, play with me…"

 _Okay,_ _now she was really losing it_.

"Akko, it's almost midnight and we're in the middle of the woods. Who, in their right mind, would play tag right now?"

Akko reached for her shoes, and old, beat-up pair of sneakers, and slipped them on without socks. "Where's your sense of _adventure_?"

"I was about to show you when you got up." Diana replied flatly.

Akko grinned. "Please, baby? Just indulge me."

Diana climbed to her feet, grumbling _I was already out here complaint-free, wasn't I?_ That, right there, was some serious indulgence.

She hadn't answered yet and Akko gave a dramatic sigh, hands on her hips. "Okay, what if I make it interesting for you?"

 _Hmm._

"How?"

Akko made a show of thinking for a moment, before a wicked glint appeared in her eyes. "I'll strip."

Diana blinked slowly. "Bullshit."

"I'm serious." She was grinning now. "I'll strip naked right here and then take off. All you gotta do is catch me. That's not so hard, is it? And if you want, we can even go back and forth."

"What," Diana snorted. "You chase _me?_ "

"What? What afraid I'll be better than you?"

Diana rolled her eyes, refusing to answer.

"Well, what then?" Akko planted her hands on her hips. "Scared of the dark?"

"Oh, please." Diana scoffed.

Akko reached for the hem of her sweater and lifted it slightly, baring her soft-looking stomach. "Don't tell me you're going to chicken out on me, Diana. What will your friends all say if they heard you were too afraid of the dark to chase little ol' me. And naked, at that?"

Diana's friends would certainly have things to say about her about this, Diana thought dryly, but nothing about her courage and her unwillingness to chase someone through a dark forest. So, instead of replying, she just stared at Akko. Or, actually, she was staring at the bottom curves of her breasts, which she teasingly revealed as she continued to slowly lift her top. Diana felt the familiar tug at the bottom of her belly at the mere thought of touching them, getting her hands and mouth on them.

 _Damn_ , Diana swallowed, she was already aching for Akko in a serious way.

Akko's hips swayed provocatively as she pulled her sweater off, letting it drop on their blanket. She stood before Diana, slowly writhing to a melody only she could hear, yet Diana could see her hips bumping out the beat to the air. Her breasts hung freely, still perky and youthful despite her argument to the contrary, both pink nipples tight and hard.

Diana caught herself biting her lip as she watch the show, and before she knew it she was wondering how long it would take before she could catch Akko - _if_ she agree to this new game, of course. It was truly dark out; the slightest bit of cloud cover had hit the moon, and Diana knew she wouldn't be able to see her hand in front of her face without magic. But Diana had always been a fast runner, and even if she gave Akko a head start, she was sure she could catch her prize before they got too far.

"C'mon, baby," Akko crooned, her hands sliding up her sides to the sides of her breasts, her long fingers circling her nippes. "You _can_ catch me, can't you? I mean, you haven't gotten _that_ old yet."

Oh. That _did_ it.

Akko knew that would work, too. Diana's pride was too high; she grumbled and pulled off her sweater. Indulgent, she may be - but there was no way she would ruin her perfectly good sweater trudging through the woods.

Akko's face lit up at Diana's acceptance and began tugging down her jeans.

"Leave on your panties," Diana said suddenly, eyeing the pale pink cotton hip-huggers she had chosen that evening. "I want something to tear off when I catch you."

Akko gave me a sly look as she left them alone, pulling the jeans off her legs and tossing them on top of her sweater. She stood before Diana in just her panties and sneakers, looking at beautiful as Diana had ever seen her, and God help her if she didn't look as if she belonged; pale skin that shone like ivory in the darkness, lite by orange and gold firelight, long limbs read and taught, dark hair flowing freely down her back, and her crimson eyes that shone like polished rubies. All spoils ready to be plundered by Diana.

She silently appreciated having the foresight to wear her oldest - and most comfortable - pair of tennis shoes, before crouching low, feeling her muscles coil and ready themselves for the hunt.

"Ten. Nine. Eight…"

Akko giggled and took off. Diana watched her slip into the darkness, the last sight of her the jiggling of her ass as she ran away. Diana took a deep breath to calm herself and finish counting, stretching out the last numbers to give her more time.

"Three. Two… One!" She called before she followed.

It was dark. She ran through the trees, her eyes darting from side to side to catch sight of Akko as she maneuvered around rocks and brush, batting branches out of the way as she moved. She'd assumed that she would have been able to find Akko right away, but the deeper into the trees she walked, she realized that her first instinct was right and it was going to be difficult to see anything at all. The night air was still, the darkness threatening to envelope Diana completely. They may as well have been playing hide-and-seek.

Trying to think like Akko, Diana, wondered how the woman would try and move, when a branch snapped loudly under her shoes. She cursed silently and slowed her pace.

As Diana moved, taking measured breaths, her heart pounded and she could hear every pulsing thud in her ears. She stepped gingerly, trying not to make a sound as she listened for Akko, knowing that if she were smart, she would be trying to remain low and out of sight.

Diana paused by a tree with a low-hanging branch and squatted, her eyes now adjusting to the darkness. She was hoping to see the moonlight reflecting off of Akko's pale skin, but was having no such luck as she peered all around her.

Figuring that she must have been searching for ten minutes in one direction, and wondering if she should double back in case Akko was purposely staying close to the campsite, Diana was about to turn around when something in the air caught her attention. She stopped, inhaling deeply, her lips spreading in a wide grin as she recognized a scent almost as familiar as her own.

"You're wet, Akko. I can smell it," she called out, the throbbing between her legs pulsing as she surveyed the area. She was close, and Diana knew it; unless she was so aroused that her own scent lingered in the air as she moved.

Diana took a few more steps toward the right and heard rustling to her left. She turned her head just in time to see a quick, ghostly blur rush past a couple of trees. She chuckled as she followed, barely seeing Akko move ahead of her but able to hear her quick, excited breaths. No doubt, she was completely and totally worked up.

Diana was right on Akko's rail and able to smell her arousal even more, knowing at this very moment she wanted it as much as Diana herself did.

Akko suddenly made a sharp right, and Diana followed, knowing exactly where she was headed. She increased her pace, her breaths short as she pumped her arms and legs, willing herself to pull ahead. In a few moments she broke through the trees and stepped onto one of the hiking trails, this one leading down to a small pond about a mile away - at least, if the map was accurate. She stepped back into the trees, and quietly counted until she heard Akko's footsteps.

Just as she was about to pass Diana, she lunged out, her arms looping around the woman's waist, and pulled her close to me.

"Got you!" Diana cried as Akko squealed, laughing and struggling in her arms.

"Damn it!" she gasped heavily before accepting a deep kiss from Diana.

Diana was feeling drunk on the adrenaline that coursed through her, and she pulled Akko in close, her arms rising to lace around the back of her neck as she hungrily returned Diana's kisses while still trying to catch her breath. Diana relished in the feel of Akko's naked body as her hands glided over slightly sweaty skin. Her hands skimmed down her waist to cup Akko's ass and pull her flush against her to slid a leg between Akko's thighs.

Diana pulled her lips away. "You want it?"

"Yes," Akko hissed, leaning forward in search of Diana's lips.

Diana ducked her head, giving Akko's earlobe a soft flick of her tongue. "How much do you want it?"

"Fuck, I want it so much."

"What do you want, Akko?"

The woman gave a half groan, half whine. "Diana, I want you in me. Please… right now!"

Diana gave her a tight squeeze with both hands before pulling away. Just as Akko tried to reach out for her again, Diana reached around and swung out, her palm connecting with her asscheek, the smack echoing through the trees around us.

"You're it!" Diana cackled before turning around and darting away.

"Fucking bitch!" Akko screamed behind her, but Diana smirked as she heard footsteps behind her.

Diana stayed on the trail, moving quickly until she was about a quarter mile away from their camp, before turning left.

This part of the woods had trees that grew closer together, and obviously, since there wasn't a defined path, she had to make her own, holding onto tree after tree to make herself move faster and balance herself as the ran. The sound of Akko's footsteps behind her began to fade, and when she could still see a glimpse of camp far to the right, she darted to the left and crouched low behind a couple of bushes and waited.

After a few minutes of not seeing Akko, Diana began to worry, wondering if maybe the past she had taken wasn't as forgiving to Akko without any clothes on. But before she could rise to investigate, she heard a branch break to her left. Diana grinned; it seemed as though Akko had taken another route, hoping to cut her off as she had done But, of course, she hadn't anticipated Diana beating her hiding out.

Diana watched as Akko appeared and stood still, trying to listen out for her as she searched. Diana took a moment to appreciate how gorgeous Akko was; her body glistening with sweat in the moonlight, her hair a complete and captivating mess, and every breath she took forced her pert breasts to lift and heave.

 _Damnit,_ Diana needed her, and needed her now.

Akko caught sight of the camp and gave another hopeless look around before taking a step toward the glow of the campfire.

Just then, Diana jumped out and grabbed her, pulling her hard against her chest and kissed the back of her neck.

"I guess we know who's best at this game, huh?" she taunted as she pinned Akko's arms to her side.

Akko couldn't help but giggle as she squirmed in Diana's grip. "You cheated," she gasped.

"You _wanted_ to screw up, so I could catch you again. Don't fib," Diana pointed out as she took a few steps forward, forcing Akko to move with her until she stood before a large tree. Diana placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her against the tree, facing away from her.

Still panting, Akko planted both hands on the tree trunk and arched her back, thrusting her ass out to Diana; her plea was obvious, and Diana intended to take full advantage.

Her movements her quick, and before Akko even knew it, Diana was behind her, her hands cupping her mound from behind and tugging her panties down around her knees. Akko gave a loud gasp, bucking her hips in anticipation. There was no point in drawing it out any longer; they both knew were this was going and they both wanted it just as much as the other.

Diana pushed into Akko deepy, two of her fingers sliding inside more easily than she could ever remember. Akko groaned loud and deep, pushing back against Diana's hand, her flesh soft and hot and wet and Diana nearly came right then and there by just being so close to her.

But not yet; Diana was determined to make this last as long as she could, and she knew Akko was be just as appreciative when it came to her turn.

She stood back on her heels, steadying herself and getting a good grip on Akko's waist with her free hand, and then pushed back in with a third finger, wanting to feel as much of Akko as she possibly could. The woman was so wet that even in the dark, Diana could still see her juices glistening on her hand and drip down to her wrist every time she thrust her fingers deeply inside her from behind. Diana's fingers dug into her flesh as she stepped up the pace, just enough to watch Akko's ass begin to shake with every move they made.

"So, you wanted to get caught, did you?" Diana asked, rearing back and giving Akko's ass a playful smack with her free hand.

"Shiiiiit," Akko groaned.

"What was that?" Diana smacked her ass again, a bit harder.

"Damn it, Diana," she whined, her hips rotating around her hand as she pushed in and out.

"What, Akko? Tell me," she said again, giving a forceful thrust with her hand that made her entire body jump and push against the tree trunk.

"It feels so good, fuuuuuck." Akko let her head fall forward on the tree and quickened her hips.

Diana weighed her options, and decided that she wanted more of a show. She stopped her movement and waited, watching.

Akko's head snapped up and she looked back at Diana with wide eyes.

"Who said you could stop? Keep going," Diana smirked, giving her ass another smack and Akko whimpered. "Come on, Akko. I thought you wanted it."

Her eyes met Diana's for a moment, and she saw the lustful twinkle in her ruby eyes, paired with a wide, toothy grin, and then she began to move her hips.

Diana remained still, keeping her hand poised and her fingers inside Akko as she watched the woman she cared about ever since childhood fuck herself using Diana's hand. She moved with an almost unnatural grace, her hips undulating seamlessly and her back arching, showing her lithe, performer's body for Diana's viewing pleasure.

Diana, for her part, was mesmerized by every move Akko made, until Akko lifted her left leg up, and it felt as though her fingers got sucked in even further. Diana reached out to grab the leg to balance her as she began to move even faster. In this position, Diana had a perfect view of Akko's pussy as it worked and circled around her fingers. Diana pulled Akko's leg back, holding it against her and reached for Akko's clit, running her fingers along it and making Akko buck spasm.

"God, Diana…" Akko keened and her fingers tightened their grip on the tree trunk. Diana rotated her fingers inside Akko and worked her fingers around her clit, and when Akko reared back and slammed her fist against the tree, Diana knew she was close.

"Fuck, Diana… Don't stop! It's so good! So good!" she cried as Diana stepped in close, getting a better angle and curling her fingers inside her, feeling my own wetness chaffe and stain her own panties. Akko was back to whimpering, only louder than before, every thrust and curl of Diana's fingers making her entire body jerk and convulse.

Just when Diana was sure Akko was about to orgasm, she pulled out her hand. Just as quickly, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her now free hand around Akko's hip, steadying her as she leaned forward and stretched her lips around as much of Akko's dripping pussy as she could. Akko's entire body seized as Diana's tongue darted out and dove as far as she could, sucking as much of her juices as she could manage as Akko finally came, her cry echoing through the trees in a slew of meaningless vowels.

Diana was still sucking and probing with her tongue, coaxing out as much of Akko's climax as she could, when she felt a small orgasm ripple through her body as well. Even without being directly stimulated, Akko's pleasure was enough to set Diana off.

But it would not be enough. Not by a longshot.

Akko finally collapsed on the ground, and Diana knew that once morning came and she saw all the bits of dirt and leaves in her hair Akko would freak, but at that moment she couldn't care less as Diana carefully withdrew her mouth from her still-trembling flesh and lay down beside her.

They were both breathing heavily, and Diana once again found herself looking up at the night sky.

"You were right," Akko said after a few moments, her breaths still coming long and heavy.

"About what?" Diana turned to look at her and saw that familiar wicked gleam in her eyes.

"About not really wanting to be a kid again," she replied. "Because only adults can play tag like that."

All Diana could do was laugh.

0 - 0 - 0

A/N: Thanks for reading! See you on the next Diakko adventure!

 _***Will work for glomps***_


End file.
